Una esposa para el Kazekage
by AgataBlack
Summary: Cada noche cuando el Kazekage llama a una de sus concubinas esta no regresa con vida, es el turno de la mas joven y bella de ellas, como sobrevivira nuestra protagonista al Shukaku? Una historia de pasion e intrigas mortales vista atravez de los ojos de..
1. Prologo

"**Una esposa para el Kazekage"**

**Por: Agata Black**

"**Prologo"**

Eran hermosas, todas ellas, de cabelleras largas y rostros finos, parecían talladas en la mas fina de las porcelanas, las había del cairo y me sorprendió ver a una que probablemente fue traída de la misma áfrica, todas ataviadas en la mas fina seda, incluso yo, haba oro adornando sus trensados y una mujer se encargo de maquillar nuestro rostro, las siete, estábamos de pie, en fila, ellas eran, mis compañeras de infortunio.

Hacia mas de cuatro meses que habia dejado mi tierra natal, sin embargo la desgracia aun estaba en mis sueños, me perseguía mientras dormía, como a las demás, todas teníamos sueños, ninguno agradable, unas, habían sido robadas, otras eran esclavas, otras mas las habían regalado sus propios familiares para asegurar el favor de los gobernantes, a otras como ami, nos habían vendido, no como esclavas, no, nuestro valor era mayor, doncellas vírgenes, jóvenes y bellas, listas para formar parte de Harén de Suna, era el mas grande de toda Asia, una coleccion del antiguo Kazekage, este nuevo kazekage habia tomado el poder apenas unos meses atras, lo se por que mi familia le juro lealtad, asi como se la habain jurado a su padre, jamas lo eh visto, no vivia en esta parte de Asia cuando vivia con mi familia, fui traida aqui, como ya dije para ser vendida al harem que no es del Kazekage, sino de su madre, el harem completo es de ella, claroe s su hijo quien le da uso, pero es ella quien decide quien entra y quien sale.

Aqui va entrando ella, alta, rubia, fuerte, joven, demasiado joven para ser su madre, tiene un cuerpo que da envidia y unos ojos que dan miedo, hay que agachar la mirada cuando pase a nuestro lado, jamas hablarle si ella no se dirige a nosotras, detras de ella viene la que seguro es la _Baš Haseki_, o las primera esposa, es bella, pero ya las otras muchachas me havian advertido de ella, nuestro unico proposito ahora que somos parte de harem es quitarle su puesto y solo lo lograremos si podemos darle un hijo al Kazekage, al menos es lo que ellas haran, yo buscare la forma de escapar, ansio mi libertad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno un prologo cortito para mi nueva historia que lamentablemente no contendra Yaoi, es una nueva creacion mia y me moria de ganas por suvirla, obvio ya saven quien es el Kazekage, pero lo que seguro no saven es quien es la persona que nos relata el cuento ni quien es la primera esposa, bueno es otra historia llena de romance y quizas un poquito de drama, no lo se aun, es ams nose siquiera lo que le voy a poner al capitulo uno, aun no tengo ideas muy definidas.

Un besote a todos y ojala les guste la idea tanto como para dejarme un review!


	2. Capitulo 1

"**Una esposa para el Kazekage"**

**Por: Agata Black**

"**Cap 1: La vida en el harén"**

Las puertas de suna eran bañadas por el brillo rojizo de las antorchas, habíamos estado esperando fuera de la ciudad mucho tiempo y ya me dolían los dedos de las manos por el frío, las vi llegar a con un paso reverente, la mayor vestia unos pantalones probablemente de seda, a las caderas, un cinturón de oro separaba el cinturón de la blusa, ambas tenían un velo sobre el cabello, el bordado en la orilla me dijo que amabas estaban casadas, ambas caminaban a paso lento la primera ceremoniosa, la menor parecía no querer estar allí, caminaron admirandonos, al pararse frente la chica que parecía venir de áfrica la mayor sonrió.

-Su rostro es hermoso, pero la maquilladora debe hacer algo con los colores, la hacen ver muy vieja-

Luego se pararon frente a una chica de ojos tan verdes como la mayor y esta le inspecciono las manos "Como la seda" murmuro, la chica de cabellos rosas no pudo evitar sonreír, pronto llegaron hasta donde yo estaba, la mayor me levanto el rostro y la primera esposa, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada hablo.

-El demonio con ojos como la luna- pude ver en sus ojos azul como el mismo zafiro que solía brillar en el dedo de mi madre, el mas puro odio, lo vi crepitar como llamas en una hoguera y no supe por que hable...

-De donde yo vengo solemos azotar con el látigo a quienes nos hablaban así-

-No te preocupes, aquí también tenemos látigos- algo que aun no podía definir dentro de mi nació a verla, tuve que controlarme para no darle unas bofetadas, jamas nadie me había hablado así, una vez, tiempo atrás la gente se había inclinado al verme pasar y ahora yo esta en pose de reverencia, oh lo estaba hasta averla escuchado, ahora que me encontraba de pie y totalmente erguida eramos igual de altas

-Basta Ino, no aterrorices a las nuevas- La mayor dio la vuelta olvidando que existíamos y camino hacia el comerciante -Todas están muy bien- puso una bolsa en su mano y luego este se retiro con una reverencia.

-Están a punto de entrar a la ciudad de Suna, ahora forman parte del harén del Kazekage y devén comportarse con dignidad, nadie ademas del kazekage y otras mujeres debe verles el rostro descubierto, cubranse y siganme-

Nos cubrimos el rostro como dijo y la seguimos en la oscuridad, yo necesite ayuda para ponerme el molesto velo de tal forma que me cubriera la cabeza, y la mitad del rostro pero que mis ojos fueran visibles.

El palacio del Kazekage era hermoso a la luz de la luna y allí estábamos, un séquito de concubinas siguiendo a la primera esposa y la que parecía ser la madre del hombre que no duerme con la misma mujer una sola noche de su vida, me pregunte, en ese momento que se sentiría compartir al mismo hombre con todas nosotras, en cierta forma sentí pena por Ino, si ella estaba enamorada del kazekage debía ser difícil aceptar compartirlo con tantas mujeres, pero de nuevo mire a la mujer sin que se diera cuenta, De verdad estaría enamorada del kazekage? Un cosquilleo en mi nuca me dijo que era observada, mire a los dados hasta encontrarme con la mirada de la mayor, me sonroje y baje la mirada sumisa, no debería tratar de indagar en asuntos que no eran mios, seguimos caminando, hasta que unos guardias abrieron un par de puertas de roble, entonces entramos en una enorme sala adornada con cojines de todos los tamaños y colores, las lamparas bañaban el agua de la piscina de un color casi dorado, plantas por todos lados en enorme maceteros de oro y también me pareció escuchar el aleteo de un pájaro, todas nos detuvimos admiradas por la majestuosidad del palacio del kazekage, ni siquiera mi antiguo hogar era tan hermoso, seguimos caminando ante la llamada de atención de la mayor seguimos caminando hasta atravesar unos arcos dorados atravesamos las cortinas transparentes y entramos silenciosas donde había muchas chicas durmiendo todas en la misma habitación, camas individuales todas con dosel y cortinas para dar un poco de privacidad

-Escoja cada una donde dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano para sus clases, nadie debe quedarse dormida-

Escoji una cama casi a la mitad de la habitación, corrí las cortinas y me quite los zapatos, después esa molesta ropa que se señia a mi cuerpo y dejaba ver mi estomago y trasero, era tan transparente, al final me quite todo menos la ropa interior y me dormí rápidamente, estaba demasiado cansada, hasta para soñar.

-Oye despierta, despierta o llegaras tarde-

Abri los ojos con pereza, era muy temprano todavía, me di la vuelta pero la persona que me había despertado me arrebato las sabanas de seda

-Deja-

-Si no te levantas tendrás problemas-

Me sente en la cama, aun somnolienta y vi a mi alrededor, al menos unas cien mujeres compartían la habitación con migo, todas jóvenes y desnudas! Se cambiaban la ropa y acicalaban sin pudor ni vergüenza una frente a la otra, me sonroje al ver a la chica frente a mi, quien seguramente me había despertado

-Oh te vez divina así toda sonrojada y con esos ojitos de luna, como te llamas?-

La chica que no debía de ser un año mayor que yo me miraba, para variar estaba como había llegado al mundo, desvíe la vista a mis dedos como si fuesen la cosa mas interesante del mundo

-Hinata Hyuga-

-Hinata, mucho gusto, mi nombre es TenTen-

TenTen me presto algo de su ropa y me explico que mas tarde alguien nos entregaría ropa de nuestra talla, los pantalones me quedaban algo largos, ella era mas alta, lo que a ella le cubría el ombligo a mi apenas se me sujetaba en las caderas, las pocas caderas que mi madre me había heredado, sin embargo tuvimos un pequeño problema

-No puedo creerlo Hinata-

Yo trataba de cubrirme con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, y con el rostro totalmente rojo

-Ni hablar, habrá que buscarte una talla mas grande-

-Que haces Tenten?-

-Ah Sakura, necesitamos encontrarle ropa de su talla-

Sakura era una chica peculiar, de cabellos en un extraño tono rosa y hermosos ojos verdes había llegado en la carabana junto con migo la noche anterior, pero no habíamos hablado mucho, al parecer su familia la había entregado al harem para ganarse el favor del kazekage, en menos de un minuto ya Sakura tenia ropas de mi talla y ademas que convinaban con los pantalones enormes de Tenten

-Bueno la primera clase se la van a perder, por que primero les tienen que tomar medidas y todo eso, ademas Temari les va a dar una platica muy aburrida de sus obligaciones-

Así fue, la mayor después de que nos presentara ante las otras cien como nuevas hermanas, nos llevo una a una a otra habitación donde dos mujeres se encargaron de quitarnos toda la ropa de encima, bueno al menos yo les di batalla y luego me llevaron frente a Temari otra vez, esta vez una de las mujeres me vino a tomar medidas, cosa que no le hacia gracia, por que tenia los brazos arañados

-Niña le has dado batalla a la pobre Kaziza...-

Yo sonrojada hasta las orejas trataba de no dejar ver lo nerviosa que estaba, pero no pude evitar que las rodillas se me pusieran a temblar cuando Temari se levanto y se acerco a mi

-Por otro lado, no me sorprende, tienes unas piernas muy fuertes, dime niña que era lo que hacías antes de llegar al harén?-

Niña?! A quien llamaba niña? Esa misma mañana me había enterado que Temari no era la madre del Kazekage, sino mas bien su hermana mayor y que no debía pasar los veinticinco

-Bailaba-

-Bailarina de alguna corte quizás-

-No, mi familia amaba las artes y lo que mas me gustaba hacer era bailar-

Bien en cierta forma era verdad, una verdad incompleta pero ella no tenia por que conocer los detalles de mi vida

-Estas piernas y brazos bien pudrían sostener un bebe algún día, Kaziza, esta niña parece prometedora, vistela como una de mis protegidas-

Kaziza simplemente asintió, y a que se refería Temari con eso de su protegida?

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa Hinata te vez hermosisima-

Si ya deporsi era molesto tener miradas sobre mi por el inusual color de mis ojos, la forma en que Kaziza me había vestido no me ayudaba a pasar desapercibida, estábamos todas en la sala todas recostadas sobre almoadones mientras otras tocaban unos instrumentos de cuenda y viento que tocaban una melodia hermosa, había otras recostadas en sillones que leían de viejos libros, esta era la vida de ocio que llevaría de ahora en adelante, Neji hubiese reprovado esto, el jamas me permitía no hacer nada

-Hinata, por favor ponte de pie para que podamos ver tus lindas ropas-

Yo me encontraba sonrojadisima, aun así regrese a ver a Temari y a Ino a su lado, Temari asintió permitiendome presumir mis ropas, pero Ino, bueno, si las miradas mataran... afortunadamente Temari me comprendió y se levanto para hablar, Tenten tenia razón la charla de Temari sobre lo afortunadas que eramos de pertenecer al harén se extendió demasiado, me fui gateando del centro de la salita hasta uno de los sillones vacíos, desde allí podía escuchar a Temari sin tener que ver a Ino

-Si el kazekage entra alguna vez a esta habitación o tienen la suerte de alguna ves verlo o estar en su presencia, devén hacer una profunda reverencia, jamas hablar sin que el les hable y su rostro debe tocar el suelo-

Bien, el kazekage exigía respeto y veneraciones, bien por el, sin embargo pronto algo me distrajo, un pajarito rojo, un cardenal estaba encerado en una jaulita de oro y cantaba bajito, solo para mi, pronto la voz de Temari se hizo distante y el canto del cardenal me cautivo totalmente, entonces de pronto el pajarito paro y yo pude ver atravez de los barrotes de oro una figura, levante el rostro y me encontré frente a una persona, cabello rojo, ojos verdes, era alto y su piel estaba bronceada, al mirar a mi alrededor vi a mis compañeras en el piso, todas inclinadas, entonces comprendí que estaba frente al mismísimo Kazekage de Suna.

**Bueno que termine el primer capitulo, la verdad no me esperaba tanto apoyo, gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews, la verdad es que esta historia no tiene un amrgen a seguir un dia me siento y simplemente escribo ya no me obligo a tener uno o dos capitulo adelantados como lo hacia hace años, por eso a veces paso tanto tiempo sin escribir, bueno pero dependera de ustedes que yo siga adelante, sin sus animos que me transmiten en los reviews lo que me hace seguir, devo agradecer los reviews y creo que voy a actualizar una vez por semana a ver si no me demoro mucho... **

**ame-chan:** Gracias por desearme suerte, ojala que te guste este capitulo!

**Kamy-chan: **xD imaginate, bueno no planeo que la historia sea triste, ojala que te guste este capitulo, y no savez el gusto que me da que digas eso, crei que la idea del haren no seria original, me supuse que alguien mas ya havia escrito algo asi

**Bê:** Bueno, al menos puse a Sakura, no te preocupes que la chica tiene un papel importante en la trama, ojala que continues leyendo.

**Tenshi of Light:** Bueno alli esta, nada mas y nada menos que Hinata, espero no haberte desepcionado, pero no pude resistirme, hace muxo que no hago un capitulo largo tengo periodos muy cortos de inspiracion, pero si este fic tiene el exito que espero ten por seguro que poco a poco le voy a gregando paginas al documento.

**ganzter017: **Gracias, la verdad no es comun de mi cambiar de amime, soy mas de cardcaptor y otras cosas, pero no se que tiene este naruto que me encanta ya ya vez otro fic... y bueno ya pronto veras por que Hinata quiere ser libre

**Grayse:** No te mueras, los muertos no pueden dejar review! XD jajaja bueno aqui esta ojala te aya gustado el capitulo

**eXa-anime:** Eh de admitir que fuiste tu quien me inspiro con lo del InoxGaara no es muy comun, pero a mi tammbien me gusta la idea, aun no defino muy bien esta relacion, pero claroe sta como soy una desgraciada alguien deve sufrir, aun no estoy segura de quien, pero eso no es mi mayor problema, que bueno que te gusto y ojala este capitulo sea de tu agrado tambien!

**Bexos a todos!**


	3. Chapter 2

_He llegado a saber, ¡oh querido mio! Que en una tierra muy lejana, escondida entre las dunas del desierto existe una ciudad cuyas pesadas y gruesas puertas esconden un secreto, en aquel lugar quien rige no es un sultán, ni un rey, ni mucho menos un shayj, si no un Kazekage, bien pues este kazekage fue maldecido desde el momento en que nació, un monstruo asesino vivía dentro de el y lo aterrorizaba con salir y matar a su pueblo cada noche cuando el kazekage fuera a dormir, por eso el joven gobernante jamas conoció el sueño desde pequeño, solo pesadillas de las inocentes victimas que el demonio mataba cuando el kazekage caia agotado, pues bien este kazekage llego a vivir hasta pasados los veinte años y cada noche su madre llevaba hasta sus habitaciones una inocente victima, cada noche el demonio mataba y así el pobre kazekage amanecia rodeado del despojo de la victima de su demonio, el joven gobernanate luchaba noche tras noche para que no lo venciera el sueño y esa era la razón de las profundas ojeras al rededor de sus ojos, ojeras que se volvieron lineas permanentes al rededor de sus ojos esmeralda, ahora era la energía del demonio la que le permitía verse fresco en las mañanas, como si el gobernante hubiese pasado una cómoda noche entre sabanas y cojines de seda._

_-Y cual era el nombre del demonio? Cara mía-_

_Su nombre era Shukaku..._

**Capitulo Dos: "Tuyo, Nuestro, Mio"**

Todo sucedió muy rapido, una mano tiro de mis cabellos hacia atrás, dejando que mi cuello quedara al descubierto, el jalon hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y mi cuerpo cayera hacia tras, chocando con una espalda dura, mis oidos se llenaron con el inconfundible sonido del metal cortando el aire y senti el frio de la oja tocando delicada pero firmemente el punto esacto donde mi sangre corria a mil por hora, mi yugular.

-Alto-

El kazekage detuvo a mi verdugo justo a tiempo sujetandolo del brazo, la caja del cardenal había caido al suelo cuando el gobernador de Suna salvaba mi vida, la jaula había estado entre el kazekage, mi verdugo y yo escuche el hermoso canto del ave mientras se alejaba en la distancia, aun sobre el terrible tamborear de mi propio corazon.

-Kankuro, sueltala-

Toda la habitacion estaba tensa, las chicas ya no veian al suelo con sus frentes tocando la delicada alfombra, temari me miraba a miy luego cambiaba su mirada a su hermano, Ino por el contraio tenia toda su atencion en el filo de la espada que aun no se había alejado de mi cuello, entonces fui conciente de este Kankuro detras mio, su pecho era duro y amplio, la mano con la que sujetaba la espada no temblaba y la otra se encontraba al rededor de mi cintura el agarre parecia inofencivo, pero savia que nisiquiera tendria tiempo de intentar moverme, Kankuro fianlmente bajo la espada, pero no solto su agarre

-La ley dice, señor que...-

-Yo soy el Kazekage, yo soy la ley-

Kankuro miro a Temari interogante, y cuando ella asintio solte el aire que había estado sosteniendo inconsientemente, el Kazekage reparo en mi suspiro

-Te encuentras bien?-

-Gaara- La voz de Temari hizo que el pelirrojo desviara sus ojos verdes de mi, pero me tomo de un brazo y me jalo lejos del agarre de Kankuro, aun que solo se encontraba a dos pasos de mi, me sentia mejor lejos de su espada.

"Gaara" mi mente repitio ese nombre una y otra vez. Temari se asercaba a paso firme, Ino detras de ella sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Temari, una nueva adquicizion?-

-Llegaron anoche-

-Un exelente gusto como siempre-

-Ino ayudo con la seleccion de algunas- Yo savia que mentia, pero no me atrevi a mirarla siquiera, la verdad no me atrevia a quitar los ojos de mi salvador. Temari puso una mano sobre mi cabeza en un gesto maternal.

-Hinata querida, reverencia a tu kazekage-

Di un brinco al darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado de pie frente al kazekage como una igual sin mencionar mirandolo como una idiota, hice una profunda reverencia hasta casi tocar con mi frente el suelo, pero el cezekage me tomo por los hombros, ahí estaba el tocandome de nuevo, mis ojos devieron revelarme mi confusion por que sonrio y soltando mis hombros simplemete me sostuvo de un brazo como si quisiera evitar que me fuera. Cuando abrio su boca para expllicarme el por que alguien nos interrumpio.

-Mi seños la ley exige que se le castige-

Ino dejo de mirarme a mi y su rostro amargo cambio totalmente al posas sus bellos ojos azules sobre su esposo... "nuestro esposo" una voz parecio susurarme al oido, lo compartia con todas nosotras.

Temari nos miraba con curiosidad, como si esperase a ver que hacia yo, Ino era harina de otro costal, "si las miradas mataran" volvi a escuchar esa voz... Ino ya me hubiese clavado contra la pared, pero una voz algo ronca y unas manos desviaron mi rostro del de Ino.

-Que ojos mas curiosos-

El kazekage me tenia frente a el sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, me sacaba mas de una cabeza de altura y sus manos me sostenian sendos lados de mi rostro, mis ojos pasaron de la tela azul que cubria sus pectorales a sus hombros ataviados con una tunica blanca para finalmente subir a su rostro... Dios seguia mirandome.

-Señor...-

-Ino, dejalo ya eh decidido dejarla con vida-

-Si señor pero como primera esposa, yo creo que es mi dever-

-Tu dever como primera esposa es enseñar a las demas las reglas, cuando entre era Temari quien hablaba, si quieres hacer algo al respecto, enseñales a obedecer, pero enseñales bien-

-Si mi señor-

Ino bajo los ojso sumisa, cristalinos pozos azules, pero yo savia que las lagrimas no las había causado el Kazekage, esas eran lagrimas de odio y tambien sabia que Ino no lo dejaria pasar, yo pagaria caro el haverla humillado frente a todas. El kazekage salio seguido de Kankuro no sin antes dedicarme una ultima mirada.

-Muy bien todas, dediquense a algo productivo y tu Hinata, pon mas atencion cuando este hablando-

-Si, Temari sama-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Evitaste que la matara-

No fue una pregunta sino mas bien una afirmacion. Gaara ya se lo esperaba desde que habian entrado en la habitacion había esperado el momento en que su hermano hablase, se despojo de su tunica azul, Kankuro aun le miraba señudo, segun el Gaara podia ser muy el Kazekage pero Kankuro segui siendo mayo, suspiro para recargarse de la ventana que dava la vista a Suna, el sol estaba en su punto mas alto.

-No fue para tanto-

-Solo es una esposa mas, ademas solo lo retrasaste, una de estas noches Temari la enviara a tu habitacion-

Gaara volvio a suspirar, esa oracion no le provocaba ninguna sensacion agrdable, Kankuro se sobaba el brazo donde su "hermanito" le había detenido

-Brusco animal-

-No fui yo quien te detuvo-

Los ojos de Kankuro se abrieron con sorpresa y se dejo caer en la silla detras del escritorio

-Eso explica lo de la eccesiva fuerza-

-Me pregunto por que mi "otro yo" reacciono asi-

-Preguntale-

Gaara resoplo cuando su hermano se encojio de hombros

-No es como si el y yo nos detuvieramos a convwersas casualmente-

-Pero dices que aveces lo escuchas, no? Quizas el tambien te escuche a ti-

Gaara volvio a resoplar ante las ocurrencias de Kankuro perdio sus ojos en la ciudad que había jurado protejer, quizas no fuera una idea tan estupida despues de todo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Valla Hinata que suerte-

-Si, el Kazekage mismo te salvo-

-Que guapo es el Kazekage-

Huvo una especie de suspiro colectivo, ya que todas había visto lo que había pasado, todas ella habian prestado a tencion al rostro del Kazekage de Suna, pero hbaia sido yo quien había estado junto a el todo el tiempo, un terrible sonrojo se apodero de mi.

-Yo tambien me sonroje cuando lo vi-

-Tenten tu has estado aqui mas tiempo que nosotras, es que nunca lo habías visto?-

-No que va, solo un par de meses antes de que ustedes, ademas el Kazekage no se pasea mucho por aqui que digamos-

-Si, y que se supone que veamos si nos tienen con la frente en el suelo-

Todas reimos por el comentario de Sakura

El cuchicheo y las risas de las chicas se escuchaban por todo el salon, absolutamente todas, las mas de cien esposas del Kazekage hablaban de lo guapo que era nuestro marido, claro ninguna jamas se atreveria a decirlo en voz alta "nuestro marido" por que no eramos mas que nada, era Ino la unica que podia llamarlo asi y ella usaria un termino en singular: "Mi esposo".

-Que suerte la de Ino sama, ella tiene al Kazekage todo para ella solita-

Tenten suspiro, mirando a su alrededor

-Al parecer no le gusta compartir-

-Por que lo dices?-

Sakura había dejado de cepillarme el cabello y miraba a Tenten, eramos cuatro al rededor de ella, Sakura, Karin una peliroja algo petulante, la chica de la piel morena cuyo nombre no recuerdo y yo.

-Cada vez que una de nosotras pasa con el Kazekage no regresa al Harem, Ino dice que las llevan con las demas esposas y que si no esta embarzada la venden a los mercaderes al cabo de un mes-

-Que horror, yo no quiero regresar con esa gente-

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar nuestro viaje, yo mire al centro de la habitacion, donde, rodeadas de colchones se encontraban Ino y Temari.

-Ino, terminaras rompiendo esa aguja tambien-

Ino solto la aguja de su bordado, había estado bordando con hilo de oro la orilla de un velo nievo

-Temari sama, por que el Kazekage me humillo asi?-

-Si cumplieras con tus deveres de primera esposa, nada de eso jamas habria pasado-

El color rojo volvio al rostro de Ino y en su furia, su cabesita rubia ideo el mejor plan para librarse de mi.

-Tiene razon Temari sama, voy a empezar a tomar mis responsabilidades ahora mismo, empezando por el Rol-

-Ya hice el Rol para esta semanda, mira a esa chica de alla- Temari apunto a Karin -Esa programada para esta noche- Ino la ignoro y se levanto caminando entre nosotras

El Rol, deveria ser la pesadilla de toda primera esposa, pero eso era algo que Ino nisiquiera considerava, dadas las sircunstancias. La primera esposa devia escoger una esposa menor para cada noche de la semana, esta chica haria compañia al Kazekage despues de que el hubiera atendido a la primera esposa. Ino devia escoger siete cada semana, algunas hacian trampa y davan de beber un te de especias y condimentos especiales a las escogidas, antes y despues de atender los deceos del Kazekage, para que no lograran concevir fruto alguno del Kazekagae. Pero Ino nunca se había preocupado por eso, ni siquiera había escogido a ninguna esposa menor para su marido, nunca en todo el tiempo que tenia casada a el, nunca en los cinco años desde que sus padres la habian desposado con el Kazekage de Suna, era Temari quien se encargaba de esa tediosa tarea como decia Ino.

-Muy bien Temari sama, de ahora en adelante sere yo quien escoja el menu-

Ino apunto a la mas alta de nosotras, una de las mayores y mas bellas de todas.

-Tu seras viernes- había escogido otras cinco con mucho cuidado, las mas bellas entre las bellas, las que tenian mas tiempo aqui, tambien, no es que ninguna huviese llegado al Harem hacia mas de un mes, el trafico de muejres dentro y fuera era constante, pero gracias a Temari nunca había gente de mas

-Y por ultimo, Tu...- Ino apunto a mi grupo, Tenten se levanto despacio, como las otras seis al ser llamadas -Tu seras... hoy-

-Llamen a Kaziza que la arreglen, esta noche ella entretendra a mi esposo-

"Mi esposo" justo como lo hbaia imaginado

-Ino, ya tenia una chica para esta noche-

-Lo se Temari sama, pero hoy inicia mi semana y a partir de hoy "yo" dirigire el rol, ademas es parte de mis responsabilidades-

-No deverias atender tus otras responsabilidades?-

Hablaban tan bajito que era imposible adivinar que decian

-De que hablas?-

-Cuando le daras un hijo a mi hermano, ya deveriamos tener al menos un heredero, nisiquiera has entrado en su cuarto me imagino-

-No, y no lo hare hasta que tu hermano resuelva su problemita-

-Te das cuenta que te ariesgas a que alguna de ella te quite tu lugar como primera esposa, si alguna queda emberazada-

-Tu hermano jamas toca a ninguna de ellas, "el" es quien se encarga de esa pobres chicas, el Kazekage no reacciona hasta que "el" termina con ellas-

-Que planeas Ino?-

-Ya veras, no te preocupes yo tambien había pensado que un heredero era necesitado, ya tengo un plan-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Gracias por sus reviews y por esperarme , tuve un tiempo poco grato y no es hasta ahora que me encuentro con animos de escribir, algo chico, pero algo es mejor que nada... ahora a contestar reviews:**

**YoseChAn:** Espero que todavia este por aqui, sip pero eso del Gaa/Hina era muy obvio, no? Bueno siento la demora...

**NerwenInWonderland****:**Oh no se si eso sea posible, veras Tenten... bueno ya veras el proximo capitulo, pero Neji, bueno eso tambien era sorpresa pero para algun otro capitulo mas adelante.

**Katary Kanae: **Dios, no se si todavia leas esto, jeje pero bueno aqui esta la continuacion que pedias.

**Azuna Yuko**: Regresaste de tu mision? Me alegro saver que a nadie se le había ocurrido algo como esto, que bueno, pues aqui esta esto a ver que sale

**May le Vann**: De verdad? Bueno gracias por favor continua leyendo

**Imaez**: Oh de verdad? No esperaba dejarte en suspenso, ojala este capitulo tambien te guste

**C:** Creo que fue algo mas de diez dias, algo asi como... un año? Quiza un poco mas... je je je sorry no me mates que luego si no voy a poder continuar

**Anna: **Aqui esta, aqui esta, ahora la voy a poner en el suelo y me voy a retirar despacito poco a poco hacia atras, ok? Quedate con este capitulo si quieres pero no me lastimes, necesito mis manos para poderescribir

**gaahina Lovers**: Aqui ta!!

**Antes de que se me olvide, por favor si dejan un review anonimo, dejenme su email para que le spuedaresponder por que ya no voy a poner las respuestas al final del capitulo no mas...**


	4. Chapter 3

_No me pude controlar, tenia que continuar escribiendo, especialmente al darme cuenta de que se habían olvidado de mi, yo también los amo XD ja ja ja si, no lleguemos a tanto, ah también actualice mi info y pues... estaba pensando que hay un par de cosas que quizas les convenga ver para que se den una idea de algunas escenas y costumbres que iran encontrando a lo largo del fic, la primera es una pelicula se llama : "One night with the king" y el otro es un libro, curiosamente se llama "Harem" si quiero dejar bien claro que mi fic no salio de ninguna de estas dos, por que para empezar la película no están vieja y el fic lleva mas de un año inactivo... y no me entere de la existencia del libro hasta la semana pasada... pues sin mas me retiro si alguien quiere mas info pueden mandare una notita y yo les doy mas info de donde encontralo..._

* * *

**Capitulo tres: Los eunucos...**

No me había tomado la molestia de observar el lugar con calma detallada, apenas había llegado la noche anterior. Me puse un vestido sencillo que encontré, se sujetaba con dos nudos a mis hombros y mangas que parecían rasgadas cubrían mis brazos, escuche el tranquilizante "_fru... fru..._" de la tela al caminar y me cubrí el rostro y cabeza con un lienzo del mismo color que arena que rodeaba Suna.

Salí de la enorme casa y baje las escalera principales, blancas como la nieve que jamas caería aquí, la casa de las esposas, que era como la llamábamos, se encontraba oculta en los jardines secretos del palacio, a la derecha había una casita mas pequeña, pero mas elegante, la casa de la primera esposa -Ino- Suspire al recordar a la rubia y la razón por la que ella tenia su casita junto a la nuestra, ella jamas amanecería al lado de su esposo, el la atendía a ella primero y luego a alguna de las otras esposas, eran ellas quienes despertaban en el lecho del pelirrojo. Una enorme piscina las dividía, por el medio había una especie de puentecillo que la cruzaba a lo largo dejando que te mojaras solo los tobillos, siempre había flores amarillas, tantas que aveces pensabas que podías cruzar el limite del puente y caminar sobre las flores, allí nos bañábamos, por las noches, seguí caminando, detrás de las casa un solo jardín nos recordaba que al final eramos "una" la primera esposas y nosotras, eramos una por que todas buscábamos darle lo mismo al kazekage. Mantas mullidas y cojines estaban regados por el enorme patio, normalmente y a la luz del día pavo reales danzaban cerca de nosotras, los monitos se balanceaban en las ramas de los arboles. Suna era un lugar de lujos, al menos el palacio lo era, me imaginaba que mi antigua casa y sus terrenos podrían caber mas de una vez dentro de los terrenos del kazekage, las habitaciones estaban decoradas todas con adornos de marfil, cristal y otros objetos preciosos, había mas jardines de lo que se podían visitar en un día y fuera del palacio había una villita, donde los otros príncipes y miembros del consejo vivían con sus familias, mas adelante el mercado de Suna, donde diariamente se hacían transacciones, dividía por la mitad la ciudad, por que mas alla del mercado vivían los súbditos del gobernador.

Las casa de los súbditos se juntaban y apilaban una mas cerca de la otra, no tenían jardines pero sus habitantes vivían bien, gracias en parte al gobierno del kazekage. Los guardias se apostaban dos en cada centro de vigilancia, había seis apostados en las puertas que hacia menos de dos noches había cruzado... por supuesto pasaría mucho antes de que yo pudiera ver mas alla siquiera de los muros del palacio.

Cerré los ojos suspirando, pensaba en mi familia, padre, Hanabi... Neji, habrían salido con vida de aquel infierno? Mi querida hermanita Hanabi, tendría el mismo destino que yo? Sacudí mi cabeza alejando los demonios y dejando que la fría briza se llevara mis pesadillas.

-Regla numero dos, jamas ningún hombre ademas del kazekage vera el virgen rostro de alguna de las esposas-

Me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz

-Lo siento pequeña, te asuste?- La voz provenía de una figura alta detrás mio

-Un poco-

-Cuanto lo lamento, pero no debes preocuparte, mi nombre es Iruka y yo estoy aquí para protegerte-

-Iruka san... donde esta?-

Un chico rubio de ojos azules llego desde el otro lado del jardín

-Naruko, aquí estamos-

-Iruka san Temari sama lo esta buscando, y tu quien eres?-

-Hinata Hyuuga-

El rubio se puso al lado de Iruka y le jalo de las manga para luego añadir casi en un susurro

-Iruka san, ella debe ser una de las nuevas, llegaron la otra noche, yo vía Temari sama e Ino cerda recibirlas-

-Naruko-

Iruka le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza... Yo no me pude resistir ante tal ocurrencia y tuve que ahogar una risa

-No debes hablar así de Ino sama...-

-Es Ino cerda, ademas ella nunca se va a enterar, verdad Hinata chan?-

-Asentí sonrojada y aun riendo ante las ocurrencias del rubio, de pronto cai en cuenta que estaba lejos de la casa, en la oscuridad post-atardecer platicando y riendo con dos h-o-m-b-r-e-s y ademas les había dejado ver mi rostro, a los dos, pero Iruka san dijo que me protegería.

-Hinata chan, Naruko y yo somos los encargados del Harem, nosotros cuidamos de ustedes chicas-

Como era que si se nos había dicho que no podíamos acercarnos a ningún hombre ellos si podían acerarse, entonces una bombilla prendió mi cabeza.

-Ustedes son eu-eunucos verdad?-

-Sip- Naruko me dedico otra sonrisita y descanso sus manos deras de su nuca

-Ahora vamos adentro, Naruko para que me buscaba Temari sama?-

-Dijo algo de escoltar a una de las chicas-

-Vete con Hinata chan al harem y yo los alcance después de ver a Temari sama-

-Ok-

Una vez que el mayor se hubo retirado Naruko y yo comenzamos a platicar

-Esta noche escoltaras a Tenten-

-Oh- Los ojos de Naruko encontraron los mios y por alguna razón vi algo como tristeza en ellos -No savia que era su noche-

Dimos unos cuantos pasos mas en silencio

-Naruko kun... dime una cosa, si Tenten no queda embarazada esta noche, que aran con ella?-

-Ino cerda se encarda de esas cosa, yo solo que no volvemos a verlas-

-Yo quiero ver a Tenten, que tan grande esa casa donde las ponen y a cuantas mujeres alberga, que pasara con tenten chan después de esta noche?-

Naruko me no me miro a la cara cuando levanto los hombros y emitió un sonido que me decía que no le preguntara

-Sera mejor que le preguntes eso a Temari sama-

Me escolto hasta dentro, al ser eunuco podía entrar incluso cuando nos estuviéramos bañando, las chicas todas, rodeaban a Tenten quien estaba sentada al centro luciendo un hermoso vestido dorado y rojo, un velo rojo le cubría el rostro pero sabíamos que sonreía

-Kyyyyaaaaaaaa Naruko kun, hacia tiempo que no venias-

La pelirroja abrazo al rubio desde atrás y acomodo sus piernas alrededor su cintura

-Ne, Naruko kun hazme caballito quieres?-

El rubio nos regalo otra de sus sonrisas y comenzó a bailar por la sala con Karin en su espalda, pronto y en menos de cinco minutos Naruko kun tenia una linea de chicas esperando para que las mimara bailando con ellas, haciendoles caballito o alguna otra cosa que implicara abrazar y mimar al rubio tanto como el nos mimaba a nosotras

-Valla, apuesto a que cuando eras un hombre de verdad nunca tuviste tanta suerte con las mujeres N-A-R-U-K-O kun.-

Ino deletreo su nombre con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruko bajo a Karin de su espalda y con los ojos vidriosos hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Iruka san quien venia detrás de Ino con Temari sama simplemente se quedaron callados

-Ino sama- Fue su único murmullo

-El Kazekage espera- Temari corto el silencio y Temari se encamino hacia ella

-Lista pequeña?-

-Si, Temari sama-

Ino, Temari, Iruka y finalmente Naruko salieron de la sala, tal como me lo temía, esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Tenten, cuando al fin estuvimos sola Karin exploto

-Esa mujer, como la odio-

-Siempre humilla a Naruko kun-

-Fue Ino quien le cambio el nombre, pero Naruko kun no se amedrento, fue el quien nos pidió que lo llamaros así, dijo que ese era el nombre que mas le quedaba ahora-

-Cual era su antiguo nombre Karin-

Cerré los ojos y mi propia voz me sorprendió antes de que Karin contestara

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Todas se giraron a mi

-Yo conozco la verdadera historia de Naruto kun, quieren escucharla?-

-Si- Una respuesta colectiva y todas las chicas de sentaron el cojines o sobre las alfombras, unas me pidieron que antes de que comenzara hablara alto para que todas escucharan

-Bien, esta es la historia de Naruto, el príncipe de los espíritus del sur, de los bosques fríos aya muy... muy lejos, estos espíritus eran hermanos de los zorros y adoptaban esa forma para mezclarse entre ellos, pues bien, el kitsune...-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Toma esto querida-

Ino era voluble, Ino era mentirosa, hermosa, capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quisiera, pero Tenten jamas había conocido a una Ino amable, de cualquier manera no le dio importancia, estaba muy nerviosa. Acepto la taza de manos de Ino y bebió de su contenido.

-Ino sama-

-Dime querida-

-Du... duele mucho?- Un adorable sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la chica -Me refiero a si el Kazekage es un hombre gentil?-

Ino la miro a la cara un momento, por un momento Tenten pareció ver una emoción que no supo definir pero Ino tomo otra taza y bebió un poco de la infusión de hiervas que le había dado a Tenten. -No, cierra los ojos y todo terminara antes de que te des cuenta-

Esta vez fue el turno de Tenten de mirar a Ino, jamas pensó que el Kazekage fuese un hombre tan frío, por que era obvio que le estaba mintiendo, es que el era la clase de hombre que solo se preocupaba por su propia satisfacción? Temari entro en la habitación y las estudio a las dos antes de hablar.

-Tenten vamos, es hora- Dentro de la misma habitación había una puerta que daba a otra, mas grande y con una enorme cada con doseles en el centro. -Descalzate y espera a tu Kazekage en la cama-

Tenten asintió a las instrucciones de Ino y no pudo evitar que la piel se le pusiera de gallina cuando amabas mujeres cerraron la puerta tras ella. Sin embargo la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Tenten-

-Si, Temari sama- Temari le coloco una mano en el hombro y luego la acerco hacia ella para darle un abrazo

-Ino tiene razón, cierra los ojos muy, muy fuerte, todo terminara antes de lo que te imaginas y querida, perdonanos-

La puerta se cerro otra vez, dejando a una confundida Tenten de pie y sin saber que hacer por unos segundos, después de descalzarse se subió a la cama.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Pobre niña- Murmuro Temari

-Son ellas o Suna- "O nosotras" fue el comentario que quedo en el aire, ninguna se atrevió a completarlo

Ino hecho llave por fuera a la pesada puerta y camino en dirección a su habitación, dando sorbitos a la infusión de hacia un rato, dejo de beber cuando Temari levanto una ceja.

-Si no lo bebo, no podre dormir-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

El grito fue colectivo nada mas entrar Naruko quien solo había ido a decir buenas noches a las chicas, por un momento desapareció debajo de una montaña de chicas, pierdas, brazos y otros cosas, necesito gritar para que lo dejaran respirar.

-Naruko kun, por que nunca nos dijiste tu verdadero nombre?-

-Naruko kun, dime donde esta tu novio?-

-Dime que alguna vez regresaste y le aplastaste la cabeza a la víbora que te vendió?-

-Te dolió mucho cuando te marcaron como esclavo-

-Neeeeee, de donde han sacado todo eso-

-Fue Hinata chan, ella nos conto tu historia, ademas por que le contaste tu historia a ella y a mi no-

-Que es esto, Hinata chan, que conoces mi historia, te molestaría contarmela? Parece interesante-

Yo sonreí mirando al rubio, sus ojos también eran azules, como los de Ino, pero los de ella jamas estarían llenos de tanta vida

-Muy bien Naruko kun, donde me quede?-

-El kitsune fue llevado ante la serpiente luego que sus padres murieran en ese ataque- Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír antes el resumen de Sakura.

-Pues bien, el Kitsune no lo savia, pero esa serpiente cambiaria su vida para siempre-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tenia que salir de allí, de una manera u otra, se arrastro por el suelo, dejando una mancha de sangre en el piso, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y su boca, su lengua estaba entumida, no podía gritar por ayuda, sus ojos se sentían como si alguien hubiese puesto arena en ellos.

"_**Te vaz?, pero si apenas estaba empezando a divertirme"**_

Los ojos de Tenten se llenaron de lagrimas eso agravo la molestia en los ojos, no podía ver por donde se arrastraba y si no podía ver por donde iría, como saldría de allí?. Se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo contener las lagrimas al sentir a la cosa esa jalarla de su pierna

"_Cierra los ojos y todo sera mas rápido"_

Tragando saliva cerro los ojos al sentir una fría y larga cosa lamer su pierna, era su lengua, su asquerosa lengua se dijo, la arena la levanto llevandola hacia el monstruo, Tenten suspiro, había dejado de luchar, un poco mas, un poco mas y el monstruo terminaría con ella, y entonces, solo entonces ella descansaría, por que había comprendido que nadie regresaba después de una noche con el kazekage.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

_Este capitulo lo escribí realmente rapido, no de una sentada, pero dos es mas rapido de lo usual para mi, al fin he decidido incluir al Shukaku para molestar al pobre Gaara, bueno al fin aparecieron algunas historias nuevas, la historia que Hinata había contado no era la verdadera historia de Naruko kun se la tuvo que inventar, Hinata chan es una excelente cuenta cuentos, quiero agradecer los reviews, ya los respondí, en este capitulo veremos la continuación de una noche con el Kazekage, y todo terminara antes de la hora del almuerzo._

_Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, el titulo no me termina de convencer._

**Capitulo Cuatro: El Kazegake de Suna... o... Sabaku no Gaara**

Se sentía cansado, le ardía la nariz y sentía su cuerpo pesado, abrió los ojos para ver el blanco del techo salpicado de machitas rojas, los volvió a cerrar, sentía el cuerpo pegajoso y había un extraño olor en el ambiente escocia su nariz, se tallo los ojos, retardando el momento de abrirlos, como cada mañana pedia despertar tranquilo en una cama y quizá por que no que la mujer que le habían traído anoche estuviera dormida junto el, en una pieza de preferencia. Pero no, el aroma a oxido, el cuerpo molido y el duro suelo debajo de el le decían que como cada mañana el estaba tirado en el suelo y había sangre a su alrededor y que quizás el mismo estaba bañado en sangre y había pedazos de la pobre mujer regados por toda la habitación.

Se levanto a duras penas, totalmente desnudo camino hasta una de las puertas donde entro a un baño, la bañera con agua caliente le esperaba, algo que seguramente Temari misma había preparado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. -Otra vez...-

En la habitación que había dejado vacía hacia unos momentos había entrado Temari seguida de un hombre mas alto que ella, pelo castaño, un rostro despreocupado encubría la congoja de ver a su esposa en semejante sufrimiento, si Gaara sufría no habría manera de que Temari fuera totalmente feliz o totalmente capaz de disimularlo, pensó Shikamaru.

-Esto es igual de problemático, siempre-

-Me molesta admitirlo, pero a estas alturas aun sigo rogando que cada mañana al entrar no tenga que encontrar esto-

Shikamaru le paso un brazo por los hombros y le brindo una sonrisa despreocupada, para tranquilizarla -Eso es por que tu también eres demasiado problemática- le dio un suave beso en los labios pero la rubia no le respondió con efusividad, era el entorno se dijo el Nara, las paredes manchadas de sangre y los despojos al rededor de la habitación no llamaban la romance.

-Gaara?- La rubia lo llamo preocupada de no encontrarlo hecho un ovillo en el piso

-Estoy aseandome, ahora salgo-

Shikamaru levanto una ceja, pensandolo bien, Gaara era quizá un poco mas problemático que Temari. El pelirrojo era impredecible, una mañana podría despertar gritando y la otra levantarse como si nada, tomar una ducha y bajar a desayunar, eso, pensó Shikamaru, era mas preocupante que encontrar a su cuñadito bajo la cama, arropado con las mantas, cerrando los ojos y negando lo que veía, sinceramente le preocupaba que Gaara simplemente viera esto como algo normal y hasta lo hiciera formar parte de su rutina, no quería que su cuñado perdiera su humanidad.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo siempre tenia el factor sorpresa a su favor, aun recordaba la primera vez que Gaara había despertado así, debajo de la cama en una esquina de su habitación, con los ojos como platos observando lo que había quedado de su primera victima, y es que a los catorce años nadie esperaba despertar para encontrar lo que quedo de tu esposa después de que el monstruo que llevas en tu interior la mato, descuartizo y (no lo dudaba del Shukaku) ultrajo, la primera mañana después de casados.

Le había tomado a la joven e inexperta Temari dos horas sacar a su hermano de debajo de la cama, como lo sabia? El había estado junto a ella, no había dicho casi nada, pero algo le decía que Temari necesitaba que alguien la escuchara maldecir a sus progenitores cada cinco minutos mientras entre lagrimas y probablemente con el brazo entumido por tenerlo levantado tratando de que Gaara lo tomase, llamaba a su hermanito. Al final al ver a Temari caer en un pequeño lapsus nervioso habían sido Kankuro y el quienes habían levantado la pesada cama para que Temari arrastrara a un muy poco cooperativo Gaara quien pataleaba y gritaba como si tuviera cinco, Temari lo abrazo y meció en su regaso mientras le tarareaba una nana para tranquilizarlo. Tampoco había sido fácil para Kankuro, al principio ni siquiera había querido acercarse, el siempre había tenido un estomago delicado, quizá fue el hecho de que su hermanito menor estaba teniendo una crisis debajo de la cama, quizá la mira desesperada de Temari mientras alternaba maldiciones y ruegos a Gaara para que saliera, lo cierto es que cuando Kankuro camino decidido des de su posición en la puerta hasta la cama y le había dicho a Shikamaru "Levanta aquel lado, Temari jalalo fuera rápido" no cabía duda en la cabeza de Shikamaru que esa era una familia problemática, pero que daría todo para que ninguno de ellos sufriera, mientras levantaban la cama pensó que permanecería con Temari y que quería formar parte de _esa_ familia el resto de su vida. Aunque fuera muy problemática.

Mientras Temari, olvidando todo pudor y decoro bañaba a su hermano por que el era incapaz de hacerlo solo y por que el no había dejado que nadie mas lo tocara, el y Kankuro se habían dedicado a limpiar la habitación, bueno, al menos lo habían intentado, el Nara había pensado dar instrucciones de que nadie, ningún sirviente se acercara a los aposentos de Gaara, luego de que Temari hubo acostado al pelirrojo y este como era de esperarse no la había dejado ir y Kankuro al fin había vomitado hasta lo inimaginable, fue entonces que Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que los verdaderos problemas apenas se les venían encima.

-Aquí estamos-

Kankuro lo había tomado desprevenido, entro al cuarto seguido de cuatro hombres, todos tenian el rostro vendado, excepto los ojos. Los habían contratado después de la quinta victima/esposa, un mes antes de que Ino apareciera, todos eran sordo-mudos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

El agua estaba tibia, Ino se paso la esponja por los brazos, no pudo evitar un bostezo, aun era temprano, pese a la infición que había tomado anoche no había podido evitar levantarse temprano, bueno era considerablemente temprano, tanto que había tenido que llamar dos veces a la muchacha para que trajera el agua caliente, normalmente cuando se levantaba el baño ya estaba listo, la chica claramente dormitaba había estado algo torpe, finalmente se había duchado y cuando salia de su casita, no pudo evitar un escalofrío al ver a la casa de las concubinas, Gaara, había decidido, era un monstruo, lo había decidido en le momento en que lo había visto esa noche, después de eso había jurado jamas volver a entrar a esa habitación así que había empezado a mandar una a una a las chicas del Harem en su lugar, Gaara jamas le decía nada, nadie en realidad se metía mucho con ella, sabían que seria peligrosa si hablaba...

-Aun así...- volvió a mirar a la casa y luego soltó una sonrisita -Sabaku no Gaara, eres mi esposo y voy a disfrutar de la ventajas que tengo por se la primera esposa-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura había decidido que no se dormiría hasta conocer toda la historia de Naruko kun y después de que un coro de voces la convenciera se había pasado contando cuentos de zorros, serpientes, príncipes, amor y mucha, mucha tragedia, no había sido hasta muy entrada la noche que las chicas habían caído dormidas diciendole a Hinata que tendrían que contarles el resto de la historia la noche siguiente.

-Naruto chan-

Hinata ahogo una risita al enterarse de los sueños de la pelirosa, sus historias siempre habían entretenido a Hanabi, se levanto con cuidado de no molestar a nadie y salio dispuesta a darse una ducha, había decidido nadar un rato, se quito la ropa y entro en el agua que siempre estaba tibia, tan concentrada estaba que no escucho los pasos detrás de ella.

-Hinata chan-

-Naruko kun-

La chica tenia un adorable tono rosa en las mejillas, pero al ver que el rubio se arreglaba las mangas y los pantalones para no mojarse asintió apenada cuando Naruko pregunto

-Puedo?- Dijo mostrandole una toallita empapada en el agua perfumada

Hinata se dio la vuelta y dejo que Naruko le tallara la espalda con la toallita que hacia espuma contra su nívea piel, pronto sintió las manos de Naruko sobre sus hombros indicandole que se agachara un poco, entonces el chico vacío un aceite especial sobre su cabeza.

-Me gusto mucho tu historia-

-Me pareció que merecías una historia-

-Ojala la verdad hubiera tenido un final feliz también-

-Por que? Nunca hubo un príncipe? O una princesa quizá?-

Naruko tarareo una canción mientras remojaba los cabellos violaceos de Hinata, esta pensó, no le contestaría.

-Si, hubo alguien, pero me separaron de el antes de que pudiera confesarle mis sentimientos-

-Oh Naruko kun, dime quien te vendió?-

-Mis dueños, naci como hijo de esclavos, tuve suerte, me destinaron a eunuco, es un rango mucho mas elevado que el de un simple esclavo, cuando cumplí catorce ya dirigía a los sirvientes de las habitaciones de los hijos de la familia a quien servia-

-Esta persona especial, era uno de esos chicos?-

Naruko asintió, una triste sonrisa se asomo en sus labios

-Era hermoso, yo ya savia que en mi condición no tenia esperanzas de casarme con ninguna mujer, no es que me importara, jamas me llamaron la atención, pero esta persona hacia mi corazón saltar con cada una de sus sonrisas y dios!, como sonreía- Hinata vio cierta luz en los ojos del chico y sonrió solo para demostrarle que le apoyaba -Me trataba como a una persona, no como se debe tratar a los sirvientes, pero un día llego una distinguida visitante al palacio, se suponía que se casara con alguno de los hijos del Pacha, allí también había un harem, pero ninguna era tan hermosa como la visitante, lamentablemente, para ella, ninguno de los hijos del Pacha se quiso casar con ella, así que según me enterara después ella se caso con alguien mas, pues bien, la _sultana valide_ le había dejado le dejo escoger un regalo, por haberla hecho viajar tan lejos, entonces ella molesta con el mas joven de los dos hijos por no hacerle caso, decido vengarse tomando a la persona de la que estaba enamorada-

-A ti-

-Así es, veras ella nos había visto en mutua compañía y dedujo que yo amaba al joven príncipe, cuando me llevaron no me dejaron despedirme del príncipe, por que después de todo que podría decirle un simple eunuco a su príncipe y que le podría importar la príncipe, al final me regalaron al marido de esta mujer como parte de la dote-

-Pues yo cre que a tu príncipe le hubiese importado mucho por lo menos despedirse. Y como terminaste aquí?-

-Yo solo he servido a dos familias en toda mi vida, Hinata chan-

Hinata se dio la vuelta hasta quedar mirando al chico frente a ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el rubio tenia algunas gotitas de en las mejillas, era agua? Eran lagrimas?

-Ino sama-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gaara había salido con la frente en alto de su habitación, evitando mirar hacia la puerta adjunta, donde había pasado la noche, aun le temblaban las rodillas, pero la comezón en la nariz ya se había esfumado y el escozor en los ojos se había esfumado. Decidió caminar un rato antes de dedicarse a sus asuntos, si, era igual de horrible toda las mañanas despertar bañado en sangre y en medio de tanta destrucción, pero tenia que simular que todo estaba bien, que ya hacia tiempo no se odiaba por su suerte, por sus hermanos fingía que todo estaba bien y que tenia muy en claro que eso no era su culpa, pero la verdad era que se lamentaba, siempre se lamentaba, en cada momento en que permitía a su mente divagar y escapar por la ventana abierta siempre llegaba al mismo lugar, el era un monstruo y la prueba de eso despertaba con el cada mañana.

_**Eres débil**_

Allí estaba renuevo, esa voz, daría lo que fuera para que esa voz desapareciera, no era cierto, daría todo lo que tenia y mas para que el monstruo dentro de el fuera expulsado

_**Jamas te haz podido resistir a mi, yo siempre gano, siempre**_

Camino mas rápido, casi corrió para acallar la risa dentro de su cabeza, no quería, no quería ser un desquiciado que escuchaba voces en su cabeza, bastaba con ser un acecino psicópata de jóvenes vírgenes.

_**Que es eso?**_

Que es que?

_**Ese aroma chiquillo, no lo hueles? Es delicioso**_

Gaara aspiro fuerte, si, le había mentido a su hermano Kankuro, el sostenía conversaciones con el psico dentro de el, al principio se resistió, no quería aceptarlo, pero al final el Shukaku era mas molesto si lo ignoraba, así que se limitaba a contestar solo si el se dirigía a el con una pregunta o con algo que requería una respuesta no muy obvia. Entonces el aroma le dio de lleno en la nariz, eran, eran... jacintos.

Camino dentro de la casa de las concubinas, hasta los baños alli estaba una de sus esposas, una de las muchas, ella sola con el que parecía ser un eunuco, no se movían y estaban prudentemente separados así que no podían estar haciendo nada malo, ademas si era un eunuco eso seria imposible, Gaara jamas se había preguntado cual era el castigo por la infidelidad...

_**La de ella o la tuya**_

Frunció el seño ante el comentario, bueno ya estaba allí, mejor saber de quien se trataba

_**Es ella, la chica de la otra vez**_

Quien?

_**La que tu hermano casi degüella**_

Se aclaro la garganta con la intención de llamar su atención, pero no funciono, el no era un presumido que esperaba que todos besaran el piso por donde el pasaba, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

_**Si quieres yo llamare su atención**_

Gaara frunció el seño otra vez ante el tono divertido del monstruo y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez, pareció funcionar, ambos chicos, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de lo jóvenes que lucian, ambos se dieron la vuelta de inmediato, Naruko al reconocerlo hizo la reverencia poniendo su frente en el suelo justo en la orilla de los escalones en los que Hinata estaba sentada, esta simplemente se puso de rodillas pero su frente no toco el mármol, tampoco era para ahogarse, aunque en ese escalón el agua apenas le llegaba a las pantorrillas.

_**Grrr lo que yo podría hacer si una noche me la encontrara así**_

Sin pensarlo Gaara asintió al comentario del Shukaku, el cabello de la bella jovencita se esparcía a los lados cubriendole el rostro, su espalda nívea creaba un delicioso arco y por dios si solo daba unos pasos al rededor podría ver su probablemente perfecto...

_**Muchacho, estas casi tan duro como yo**_

Trato de respirar profundo antes de hablar

-Gaara-

-Temari-

Temari miro sobre el hombro de su hermano a los dos chicos aun en la obligada reverencia

-Veo que esta vez no te olvidaste de los respetos a tu señor, Hinata chan-

-Temari sama- Se escucho una débil voz

-Gaara, ya conoces a Hinata chan, verdad? Después de todo fuiste tu quien evito que Kankuro ensuciara la alfombra persa-

Gaara asintió -No la había reconocido-

-Si, son difíciles de reconocer con la cara en el piso, Hinata chan levantate- Luego Temari levanto una ceja -Tu también Naruto kun-

Ambos se levantaron lentamente, Hinata un poco mas lento que Naruko, debido a su escases de vestuario, no sucumbió a la necesidad de cubrirse sus partes intimas con las manos por que pensó que no seria apropiado, pero eso no evito que su rostro recordara a las fresas de estación

-Hinata chan es una de mis _Jekerut-nesut_ ,Y Naruto es sino me equivoco el Adjunto-

Las presentaciones de Temari estaban de mas, al Kazekage no le interesaba si esa chiquilla era una de las favoritas de Temari, en ese momento era todo lo que Gaara necesitaba, de las puntas de sus largos cabellos caían gotas dentro del agua de la piscina, causando un sonido algo incomodo para Hinata, Gaara ni siquiera lo había notado, estaba tan absorto en el cuerpo níveo de la chica, era la primera vez que una mujer le atraía, normalmente las alejaba de si, por miedo a hacerles daño, pero esta Hinata era una _Jekerut-nesut_ lo que significaba que tarde o temprano enfrentaría al Shukaku, diablos aunque no fuera, aun que simplemente fuera una esposa mas, tendría que morir a manos del Shukaku alguna noche

-Debo irme-

-Si claro, pero quisiera que me acompañares a comer esta tarde-

Gaara asintió

-Trae a Kankuro contigo, dios sabe que hace tiempo que no comemos juntos-

-Todos estamos muy ocupados- Contesto Gaara aun con los ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Hinata

-Naruto kun haz el favor de llevar a Hinata a que se cambie, casi es ora de desayunar y Hinata tiene lecciones de música-

-Si, Temari sama-

Las suplicas de Gaara se vieron contestadas cuando Hinata se dio la vuelta y se alejo caminando dandole una maravillosa vista al pelirrojo

-Entonces te espero-

Gaara no dijo mas, se retiro caminando mas atontado de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir y el Shukaku estaba misteriosamente callado.

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo... **


	6. Chapter 5

_He suspendido la historia, estimado lector, en el momento en que Gaara, el kazekage se Suna se volverá a encontrar con nuestra heroína para darles a conocer las razones y motivos por la que Hinata fue secuestrada en primer lugar, así que vamos a regresar, unos cuantos años, a un par de eventos trascendentales para la vida de nuestra protagonista, por supuesto eventos de suma importancia para la historia que les relato, así pues, contando con los dieciocho años de la joven Hyuuga regresemos trece años en el pasado, en el palacio Hyuuga, donde dos horas antes del punto del medio día, en los jardines de la casa principal, Hinata conocería a quien seria su primer amor..._

**Capitulo Cinco: Perlas de tentación**

_**Palacio Hyuuga, en el centro del Rub Al Jali**__**... trece años atrás en nuestra linea de tiempo. **_

Hiashi no podría, jamas estar mas orgulloso de su hija mayor, la pequeña Hinata había demostrado ser toda una damita, la pequeña Hinata derrochaba ternura con sus ojitos palidos como la luna, Hinata se separo de las piernas de su padre y camino hacia su primo, Neji también parecía algo intimidado por la presentación, su familia y el pequeño habían regresado esa misma mañana del sur de las tierras que los Hyuuga poseían.

-Es muy linda padre-

-Si, y es tu deber protegerla Neji, un día Hinata chan sera tu esposa-

El pequeño se adelanto unos pasos y tomo con su pequeñita mano tres de los delicados dedos de ambas manos de Hinata

-Algún día me voy a casar contigo Hinata chan y seras mi esposa, eso significa que jamas nos vamos a separar, pero solo si tu quieres-

-Si Neji nii san-

Así los niños crecieron jugando y los lazos familiares se unían mas con cada día que pasaba, un año después de la llegada de Neji, Hanabi, la hermana menor de la pequeña Hinata nació, pero la dicha no duraría mucho en los corazones de la familia, pues la madre de las Hyuuga falleció apenas una semana después de dar a luz. Hinata se prometio a si misma ser una madre substituta para Hanabi, cumpliendole cada pequeño capricho, cada deseo de su corazón para aminorar la falta de una madre... y quizá la cumpa cuando descubriera que había sido su nacimiento lo que había matado a su madre, no que ella lo pensara, pero a un mes del funeral ya se escuchaban rumores en los pasillos e incluso algunas de las mujeres de ramas menores de la familia arrugaban la cara al ver a la bebe, su madre había sido tan querida.

La vida de los Hyuuga no cambio mucho, al pasar los años cuando Hanabi aprendió a andar sin la ayuda de Neji o Hinata, un extraño visitante llego al palacio, Hinata había estado corriendo, siendo perseguida por Neji y Hanabi, habían estado jugando en la casa, por que afuera el sol estaba en su punto mas alto, con su pechito subiendo y bajando y su corazón acelerado por la carrera entro en uno de los salones que se usaban para recibir visitas, cerrando la puerta tras de si se escabullo detrás de uno de los sillones, entonces las puertas se volvieron a abrir, Hinata reconoció el olor de su padre, era una mezcla de semillas secas y aceite de maderas... asomo su cabecita y vio que su padre no estaba solo.

-Gracias por recibirme, excelentísimo Hiashi-

-Es siempre un placer contar con la visita de un viejo amigo-

Hinata vio a su padre demasiado tenso, sus ojos como la luna eran duros, pero nunca los había visto llenos de tanta preocupación como ahora.

-Hace mucho tiempo, creí que no volvería a verte-

-Lo se, yo también... Orochimaru-

El otro hombre no era mas alto que su padre y sin embargo causaba un cierto temblor en los hombros de Hinata, su piel era demasiado pálida y Hinata pensó que si la tocaba seria como tocar una piel fría. Los ojos de Orochimaru recorrieron la habitación y se posaron sobre la pequeña Hinata, no dijo nada.

-Te ha ido muy bien según puedo ver, el líder del clan... la ultima vez que nos vimos tu padre aun no decidía quien seria su sucesor-

-Mi padre murió mucho tiempo atrás-

-Lo siento mucho, como esta Hizashi-

-Salio al norte, al parecer había algunos disturbios en la zona-

-A si, una gran ayuda me imagino-

-Mi hermano es mi mano derecha-

-Escuche que tu esposa murió, lo siento mucho- Hiashi solo asintió ante ese pesame -No te costara mucho encontrar a alguien mas, aun eres joven-

-No creo que quiera encontrar a alguien mas, estoy muy ocupado-

-Pero... tus hijas, escuche que tienes dos niñas-

Hinata vio la espalda de su padre ponerse mas tensa al escuchar la mención de Hanabi y ella

-Las chicas estarán bien-

-Entiendo, cuantos años tienen?-

-Hanabi apenas tiene dos años-

-Y la mayor?-

-Hinata cumplirá siete en unos meses-

Los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron de anticipación

-Bien Hiashi, supongo que querrás saber el motivo de mi visita-

Hiashi no respondió en el acto, mas bien parecía que pensaba sus palabras antes de contestar

-Sabez que eres bienvenido y que no necesitas una invitación, peleaste a mi lado cuando te necesite y compartimos una amistad de muchos años-

-Eso fue hace muchos años, ademas los dos sabemos que pelee a tu lado por que ese era el lado ganador, pero si, aprecio mucho tu amistad-

Denuevo se hizo un silencio, Orochimaru paseaba su mirada por el salón bellamente decorado y sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre Hinata quien aun se escondia cerca de la otra puerta sin ser detectada por su padre

-Tu esposa dejo algunos asuntos sin atender cuando se fue-

La expresión de Hiashi hizo sonreír a Orochimaru

-No tienes un heredero, sin un hijo que sigua tu linaje el liderazgo de la familia podría caer en manos equivocadas-

-Ya he pensado en eso, mi hermano tiene un hijo-

-El prodigio Hyuuga-

-Conoces a Neji-

-Quien en el Rub Al Jali no ha escuchado hablar de el? Tu sobrino es un prodigio, maneja la espada como los viejos maestros, esta letrado en las lenguas antiguas del desierto y según he escuchado su futuro fue bendecido por las estrellas, los viejos sabios y los nómadas le echan la suerte-

Orochimaru se levanto del diván donde se había reclinado y camino hasta una de las ventanas, retirando la pesada cortina revelo a Neji corriendo deras de Hanabi por uno de los jardines

-Entonces planeas casar a Neji con una de tus hijas?-

El silencio de Hiashi le dijo a Orochimaru que buscaba un significado detrás de sus palabras

-La mayor quizá sea la mejor opción, devén ser de la misma edad, he escuchado que tu hija es una belleza, como lo fue su madre, ojos como la luna, como los tuyos y he escuchado de la música que fue enseñada a bailar mucho antes de que aprendiera a caminar-

-Al igual que su madre Hinata ama las artes en especial la música-

-Seria una delicia ver danzar a tu hija-

-Es un espectáculo privado, apenas es una niña-

-Los antiguos nómadas sellaban los lazos matrimoniales desde que sus hijas empezaban a hablar, tu mismo quizás has pensado prometer a una de tus hijas a tu sobrino-

Hiashi había sentido un escalofrío en la espalda ante las palabras de su amigo

-Honranos con tu presencia en casa y le pediré a Hinata que deleite tu corazón con sus bailes-

-El honor sera todo mio-

Orochimaru y Hiashi salieron del salón, dejando a la pequeña Hinata sentada en el suelo, preguntandose que bailaría esa noche, la conversación que había escuchado le había gustado, ese hombre había dicho cosas muy bonitas sobre Neji y ella, pero su papa no le había dicho a su amigo que ella y Neji si se iban a casar, en cuanto ella dejara de ser una niña, le había dicho su tía, ella seria de Neji, ningún hombre podría jamas conocerla como el, pero supuso que su padre consideraba la boda como algo muy intimo y quizá ya no quería tanto a su amigo y no lo planeaba invitar, por eso se había mostrado tan frío con el.

La cena se llevo a cabo en el salón con vista a las charcas donde a los chicos les gustaba chapotear de día, entre las aves de pumas de mil colores

Los niños se sentaban hasta el otro extremo y solo se les permitía estar allí hasta que el vino hiciera efecto en los demás comensales, Hinata intentaba que Hanabi no ensuciara su ropa, había decidido contarle todo a Neji y le había dicho que le dedicaría su baile, este era nuevo, lo había aprendido de las niñas de las carabanas que se detenian a beber en el oasis.

Cuando escucho la música de su baile se puso de pie y movió su cuerpo según los cascabeles le marcaban, el velo siempre cubriendole el rostro, nigun otro hombre devia ver un solo trozo de cabello, solo Neji.

La danza hablaba de un lugar, un oasis para dos, donde los que se amaban pasaban el resto de sus dias juntos, un baile inocente interpretado por una niña, una demasiado protegida que aun no conocía los caminos de los hombres, una niña balanceaba su cuerpo de niña según veía Orochimaru sin saber que en unos años ese mismo baile y cualquier otro interpretado por ese mismo cuerpo mas desarrollado pondría duros a los hombres, perfecta para sus planes, mientras la niña seguía moviendo su cuerpo como si el viento la llevara al lugar de sus juegos infantiles el susurro algo al oído de Hiashi, algo que tranquilizo su alma.

-Mi carabana partirá mañana, gracias por tu hospitalidad viejo amigo-

-Buen viaje-

-También debo agradecer tan bello espectáculo, mi corazón baila con tu hija, de veras permitirme hacerle un regalo-

-Es una niña- Hiashi temía joyas o algo que llevara el corazón puro de su hija a corromperse por la avaricia de las riquezas de Orochimaru, el corazón de las mujeres era débil, según Hiashi

-Juguetes, una muñeca, un vestido, deja que ella escoja-

-Dale algo sencillo, escogelo tu-

-Bien, lo mandare mañana a primera hora-

Al día siguiente Hinata esperaba con ansias su regalo, su padre le había contado de como a su amigo le había gustado su regalo y que le mandaría algo en agradecimiento por su danza.

-Que sera padre?-

-No lo se-

-Seran muñecas, tu amigo es un comerciante, el debe hacer mucho dinero y viajar mucho, debe tener las muñecas mas bellas del mundo-

-Hinata, no puedes juzgar a un hombre por el dinero que posee-

-No lo estoy juzgando, solo quiero saber que me va a traer-

-Hinata tu quieres casarte con Neji, verdad?-

-Pues por supuesto, pero no le preguntes esas cosas a Neji-

-Por que no-

-Por que lo único que dirá sera: "Solo si tu quieres, Hinata chan"-

Hiashi no pudo evitar una sonrisa a la imitación de u hija, no savia que su joven sobrino y ella habían hablado alguna vez sobre el matrimonio, según el la mente de Hinata era incorruptible, quizá la había dejado jugar mucho tiempo a solas con su primo, era tiempo de pedirle a su cuñada que iniciara a Hinata en las artes que solo las mujeres conocían? Luego miro a su hija, daba saltitos a su alrededor pensando en muñecas o joyas brillantes para adorna sus sueños, no, se dijo a si mismo que su hija era pura y su sobrino no tenia negras intenciones para con ella, ambos, Hinata y Neji habían sido criados juntos desde pequeños y eran amados en esa casa, el oasis entero los conocía y sabia de su compromiso, Neji jamas pensaría en aprovecharse de la inocencia de su hija, pero como Orochimaru había dicho, los musulmanes, los otomanos, los árabes y hasta los egipcios celebraban matrimonios desde la cuna, las niñas se casaban a la edad de Hinata con hombres que podrían ser sus padres o sus abuelos.

La linea de sus pensamientos fue interrumpida por una campana que anunciaba a un visitante, Hinata se cubrió el rostro como había empezado a hacer desde hacia una cuantas lunas atrás cada vez que un hombre que no era el mismo o Neji estaba en su presencia. El chico era delgado, con marcados músculos en los brazos y piernas, un sirviente de Orochimaru, las marcas de la esclavitud estaban en su espalda, era un chico de color.

El chico hizo una reverencia ante Hiashi y luego cayo a los pies de Hinata...

-Mi amo, Orochimaru el comerciante desea agradecer la danza que interpretaste, el me dijo que te dijera oh bella luna del desierto que es su deseo que un día dances solo para el-

A continuación el chico extendió un cofre de madera oscura, tenia conchas incrustadas, era valiosisimo, estando el mar tan lejos Hinata jamas lo había visto

-Orochimaru sama desea que lo habrás en la intimidad de tu habitación-

Hinata miro a su padre con ojos expectantes cuando este asintió tomo el cofre de las manos del chico y corrió hasta su habitación

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hiashi estaba hecho una furia, como podía Orochimaru insinuar tales cosas a su hija, daba gracias a la memoria de su esposa que su hija fuera aun completamente inocente

"_Que un día dances solo para el"... "en la intimidad de tu habitación"..._

No podía Orochimaru haber dicho soledad? Y por que tanto secreto, era impropio darse tantos permisos con Hinata, suspiro mirando la hoja entre sus manos, el rollo que el chico le había entregado luego que Hinata se había retirado

**Flash Back**

Hinata se fue corriendo por el pasillo, Hiashi siguió la mirada mal disimulada del chico, su hija no corría, mas bien parecía danzar, sus pies parecían no tocar el piso, carraspeo para llamar la atención del muchacho

-Mi amo me pidió le entregara esto señor, una vez que su hija se hubiese retirado-

Hiashi le quito el pergamino de las manos y lo despacho no sin la amenaza de sacarle los ojos si volvía a atraparlo mirando indecorosamente a alguna de sus hijas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hiashi arrugo el papel, al final había pasado el día sin poder leer la nota de su "amigo" el ocaso casi caia y el no savia si su amigo esperaba una respuesta de regreso

Al final abrió la nota que leía:

_Hiashi:_

_A estas alturas debes estar queriendo mandarme hasta el otro lado del desierto, no te culpo, tu hija me ha cautivado es una maravilla sin embargo no reuní el valor para revelarte mis intenciones con respecto a ella, damela a mi, la llenare de joyas, riquezas, los mas finos aceites y mas deliciosos frutos, juguetes, muñecas lo que ella pida, se lo daré._

_Es un trato justo, dime el precio de su dote, lo duplicare, me voy y no volveré hasta dentro de muchas, muchas lunas, tu hija crecerá y se convertirá en una mujer del desierto damela a mi, no dejes que ningún hombre la toque y cuando regrese te pagare su valor en oro, incienso, mirra, animales, mujeres, podrás iniciar tu propio harem, solo damela a mi_.

-Jamas-

Escribió algo en otro papel y llamo a un esclavo

-Llama a Hinata, dile que traiga su cofre y lo que sea que venia dentro, luego vete y dale esto al señor de la carabana que partirá esta tarde, su nombre es Orochimaru, te estará esperando-

Minutos después la pequeña Hinata entro con un paso lento a donde su padre

-Me llamaste, padre?-

-Hinata, tengo entendido que tu y Hanabi tienen mas muñecas de las que necesitan, verdad-

-Si padre-

-Y a ustedes jamas les han faltado vestidos, velos o zapatos, cierto-

Hinata solo asintió

-Y si mal no recuerdo, las cadenas de oro que cuelgan de tus faldas y los adornos en tu cabellos, no son los mismos que te di tu pasado cumpleaños-

-Si padre, son hermosos-

-Y no tiene Hanabi unos lindos cascabeles, también de oro y argollas en las orejas, ella que no sabe ni siquiera el valor de esos adornos?-

-Hanabi adora el sonido de sus cascabeles cuando los atamos en sus tobillos-

-Piensas que eres afortunada hija mía-

-Si padre-

Hiashi se agacho hasta la altura de su hija y le retiro el velo de su rostro, Hinata no se lo había quitado cuando entro, después la abrazo y cargo para sentarla en su regazo y así con el rostro de su hija contra su pecho le arrullo, la abrazo como el jamas se había permitido tocar a sus hija, sus cariños los demostraba mediante regalos y unas palmaditas en la espalda o acaso un cariño en la cabeza, la pequeña desconcertada aspiro el aroma de su padre profundamente y lo abrazo de regreso

-Dime pues Hinata de verdad necesitas el regalo que mi amigo Orochimaru te dio? Es tan valioso y raro que yo jamas podría dartelo?-

Hinata se le quedo mirando, sus ojos como la luna se llenaron de lagrimas

-Me vaz a quitar mi regalo-

-Hinata, Orochimaru me ha pedido que no te cases con Neji, pero que en lugar de eso le de tu mano, querida es eso lo que quieres?-

-Pero Orochimaru sama es muy viejo-

-Así funciona el mundo alla afuera, pero si en tu corazón resuelves que prefieres las muñecas y riquezas de Orochimaru a tu primo Neji, cancelaremos el compromiso-

-No, yo quiero casarme con Neji-

-Hinata si te quedas con el regalo de Orochimaru, seria como aceptar su propuesta-

-Pero es muy bonito-

-Que es?-

Hinata abrió el cofrecillo y dentro, colgando de una cadena de oro un anillo, con una perla de verdad, el mismo color que los ojos de la niña, un anillo de mujer, demasiado grande para los infantiles dedos pero perfecto para colgar de un pequeño cuello.

-Toma padre, devuelveselo a tu amigo-

-Bien hecho Hinata, te recompensare con un collar lleno de estos-

-No, creo que no me gustan tanto, pero las muñecas de porcelana de la lejana china-

Hiashi soltó una carcajada

-Bien tendrás no una ni dos, si no tres muñecas, tu misma las escojeras cuando la próxima carabana llegue al oasis-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_No debes pensar que esto es todo, estimado lector, no, aun tenemos mucha historia que revelar._

_Los libros:_

Me han preguntado sobre el libro "harem" bueno siento decirles que no es solo uno, si no tres... lamentablemente todos estanen Ingles, no se si los han traducido al español, tendrian que investigar, yo los leo en ingles por que le entiendo mas.

1.-"Harem" por... Dora Levy Mossanen

2.- "Harem. The World Behind the Veil" por... Alev Lytle Croutier

3.- "Sultan's Harem" por... Colin Falconer

Y hay un tercero que aun no logro conseguir

"Harem Girl: A Harem Girls Journal" por... M. Saalih

Y la pelicula la pueden encontrar en YouTube con subtitulos en español... solo junten la direccion

http: /www. youtube .com/watch ?vHxIzHjwA Po8&feature related


	7. Chapter 6

_Quiero recordarte querido lector, que la historia de Hinata y su infancia no es la única que nos interesa, por que, sin quererlo el destino entrelazo las vidas de varios de nuestros personajes muchos años antes que ellos que se conocieran si quiera, y yo soy una __**Drosselmeyer**_ _a la que unos cuantos años solo le dan mas tiempo para jugar, así pues, veamos las vidas de todos estos personajes y entrelacemos sus destinos, hay una cosa mas que me gustaría aclarar queridisimo lector... los eventos que se narran a continuación no están precisamente en orden, algunos ocurrieron al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares y otros con diferencia de años, meses o días en el mismo lugar._

**Capitulo Seis: Dulce Juventud**

Había nacido para ser una princesa, se lo habían dicho desde siempre y sabia que lo seria desde antes de comprender lo que esas palabras significaban, la habían entrenado para complacer a los hombres, empezó a caminar antes que la mayoría de los otros niños en la casa matriarcal, mientras las niñeras cuidaban que sus primos no rompieran nada al jalar las cosas para poderse poner en pie, ella caminaba con libros en la cabeza por los pasillos, le enseñaron a aceptar lo que su esposo dijera como la única verdad fundamental, pero a nunca dejarse mandar por nadie mas, le enseñaron a endulzar los oídos de los hombres, sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes y constantemente untadas con pomadas especiales para mantener su suavidad, constantemente protegida del sol para que su piel no se quemara como la de los esclavos, no jugo con muñecas, le enseñaron a preparar café turco, una tradición de tiempos memoriales, aprisionaron su cintura con vendajes apretados desde los seis años, frotaban su cuerpo con miel y azúcar, lavaban su cabellos con formulas secretas para mantenerlo fuerte, y cuando su cuerpo se veía libre de sus ataduras la obligaban a contorsionarse de mil formas, para mantener los ojos de su esposo siempre atentos en ella.

Cuando su cuerpo cambio y su figura de niña se transformo, el trabajo de los vendajes rindió fruto, y cuando no podía estar mas contenta y orgullosa con sigo misma por ser tan perfecta, sucedió, una mañana pocos meses después de sus trece años y luego de una noche de insoportable dolor en el estomago desperto como siempre empapada en sudor por el ardiente sol de verano, con las piernas pegajosas y un molesto aroma en la habitación, ella no grito como su madre lo había hecho cuando sucedió y tampoco lloro como su abuela, Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la prueba que manchaba las sabanas, era una mujer, eso significaba que ahora podría ir a ver a su esposo y llevar a cabo eso para lo que ella había sido encogida, Ala le había dado trece hijos a su padre, el único hijo después de siete mujeres, su padre ya había cumplido el sueño de su propio padre y su decendencia no se vería extinta por falta de varones, por eso cuando su esposa le dio a luz una hija, le lleno de regalos, por que ella también había cumplido su misión en la vida, le había dado hijos, varones, y ademas le había regalado una princesa, alguien a quien el pudiera mimar y conceder cada pequeño capricho.

Y entonces por que? Porque? Donde había salido mal su plan tan perfecto? Porque ninguno de los Uchiha la había encogido?

"_No te moleste padre, pero es una niña... dasela a Sasuke"_

El mayor_, _Itachi, apenas le había dado una mirada y se había escusado con su padre, desechandola y saliendo de la habitación como si ella no hubiera estado allí, pero Ino no grito como hubiese querido y tampoco fue detrás del mayor para exigir una disculpa, por que eso no era lo que le habían enseñado, no lo había hecho, pero lo había deseado.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Neji sabia lo que era el honor, su padre le había enseñado todo lo que sabia, nunca olvidar sus modales y su lugar dentro de la familia Hyuuga, nunca olvidar poner especial atención a Hinata y Hanabi quienes parecían un imán para los problemas y travesuras, las hermanas de nueve y siete respectivamente crecieron siendo una bendición para Neji, sus primas, sus hermanas, una de ellas destinada a ser su esposa tan pronto dejara la infancia, eran sus tesoros, sus amigas.

Hizashi entrenaba a Neji todas las mañanas, para proteger a alguien primero debes evitar que te maten, su tío le recordaba que Hinata era su prioridad, que jamas debía dejar que la chica saliera sola fuera del palacio, que no la dejara sola, su madre le recordaba que como esposo debía honrar a hinata dandole el lugar que merecía, y aun así Neji no se sentía honorable, no, lo que el sentía en su corazón no era honorable, por que su honor le decía que solo debía tener ojos para Hinata, que debía honrarla y no mirar a nadie mas, a sus quince años savia que sus ojos y corazón debían pertenecer a Hinata, pero... estaba ella, otra mujer... Neji no creía tener honor.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke siempre había tenido lo que deseaba, el también era un niño mimado, el también savia que si se tiraba al piso y pataleaba, por muy poco elegante que eso se viera, obtendría lo que quería, savia que eso desagradaba a su hermano mayor y por eso había dejado de hacerlo cuando cumplió cinco.

Sasuke ya no era un niño pequeño, había cumplido seis cuando su hermano mayor le había hecho un regalo, su regalo favorito, un niño, el niño era aun mas pequeño que el, se suponía que el niño lo cuidara y lo entretuviera, pero era Sasuke quien cuidaba que el niño no se metiera en problemas.

El niño en cuestión era muy lindo, rubio, no parecía un esclavo con sus ojos azules como el cielo en los que a Sasuke le gustaba perderse, pero tenia las marcas de esclavitud en sus tobillos, el niño ademas tenia una herida muy fea entre sus piernecitas, la herida hacia llorar al niño, Sasuke no era tonto y savia lo que la herida significaba, el niño en cuestión era un eunuco, el mas pequeño que jamas había visto, pero eso no le importo, Sasuke hasta le dio un nombre... o algo así...

"_Como te llamas?"_

"_Na... nauto... nashuto"_

"_Naruto?"_

Naruto era un bebe de cuatro y el un niño grande de seis, por eso Sasuke lo cuidaba y le dejaba dormir con el, en la misma cama y por que Naruto era un bebe aun lloraba por las noches, por su mami a quien un día ya no había vuelto a ver y por su herida que hardia mucho y por que _"Shashuke"_ no lo fuera a dejar y por eso Sasuke le había permitido dormir en su cama, y nunca mas Naruto volvió a dormir en otra cama, hasta que la princesa llego.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_Monstruo"_

"_Demonio"_

"_Maldito"_

"_Nuestro niño"_

"_Tu hijo"_

"_Amor"_

Para Gaara la mayoría de las palabras ya tenian sentido, especialmente si al conbinarlas formaban frases coherentes, palabras que usaba para comunicarse, pero las palabras que sus padres habian utilizado no tenian mucho sentido para el, se levanto despasito, aun le dolia el cuerpo, y dar pasos le hacia poner caras y que sus ojos soltaran lagrimas, estaba cansado, sus ojitos verdes/agua-marina se cerraban pese a orden de su padre de no dormir

"_Tiene que dormir alguna vez"_

"_No, a menos que quieras que el monstruo nos mate a todos"_

A gaara le gustaba que su mami lo tomara en brazos y lo hiciera dormir con una cancion, pero ella no le había arrullado en todo el dia así que fue a los brazos de su hermana mayor con sus manitas arriba le pidio que lo cargara

"_Se supone que Shukaku no despierte hasta dentro de unos diez u once años, el demonio esta demasiado cansado"_

Y fue la ultima vez que Gaara escuchara la voz de su madre, por que esa misma noche los Sabaku descubrieron que el sello no era lo suficientemente fuerte y que Shukaku no estaba dormido todavia, el incidente fue rapido, no desperto mucha gente y aun que el demonio aun estaba devil había logrado matar a siete guardias antes de encaminarse a los jardines del Harem se enfrento al cuarto Kazekage quien murio despues de una pelea, dejando al Shukaku devil de nuevo y poniendo en peligro la vida de su hijo.

"_**Esa es tu madre"**_

Shukaku dejo ver a Gaara el momento en que su madre y una anciana realizaban extraños movimientos con las manos pero el dolor fue mucho para su cuerpesito y cayo inconciente, desde esa noche también, Temari y Kankuro no dejaban dormir a Gaara lo que causo un devilitamiento grave en el infante causandole una delgadez preocupante y palidez fuera de lo normal, sin embargo gracias a un descuido descubrieron que el segundo sello si funcionaba y que Gaara podia dormir, en unas semanas recupero el color y su peso, pero le quedaron unas profundas ojeras al rededor de los ojos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto era un bebe tonto, shashuke se encargaba de recordarselo todo el tiempo, por eso shashuke tenia que estar serca de Naruto, para evitar que hiciera tonterias, y aunque a Naruto ya no le dolia la herida y ya empezaba a cicratizar Naruto aun lloraba por las noches, para que shashuke lo dejara dormir con el y lo abrazara, Sasuke sospechaba que Naruto no era un bebe tan tonto despues de todo, pero nunca decia nada, a el tambien le gustaba que Naruto durmiera con el.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hasta aqui el capitulo… corto, muy corto, lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero andava en vueltas con el colegio, empiezo cursos denuevo el proximo otoño y pues eso solo significa mucho menos tiempo para escribir, si asi me toma casi un año cada capitulo, pero quiero agradecerles a todos los que me siguen leyendo je je je hay olvide mencionar que esta vez no fue tooooooda mi culpa, por ke a mi bebe le entro un virus y despues de unos meses hasta que me la devolvieron me la dejaron media (completamente) inutil con decirles que me borraron toooodos los archivos, incluyendo este que tuve que volver a escribir desde el principio, por eso le tengo que pedir disculpas a aquellos a quienes hace tiempo ya hbaia dicho que el capitulo estaba casi listo, claro este capitulo no es lo mismo que ya habia escrito, pero es lo mas parecido que mi memoria me permitio escribles… espero que les guste y prometo que tan pronto como me sea posible voy a actualizar, pero les advierto que no sera pronto.


	8. Chapter 7

_Me parece, estimado lector que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi… y como han cambiado las cosas desde el ultimo cuento que te conté, veraz por que aun que nuestras vidas continúan, yo tengo en mis manos el poder de usar como títeres, en esta historia que se escribe sola, a todos mis personajes, y les he dado a todos y cada uno de ellos algo interesante que contar, te recuerdo, estimadísimo lector que no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, las caras mas inocentes se pueden transformar, la traición esta a la orden del día y detrás de cada piedra puede haber una serpiente escondida, lista para atacar._

"**Una esposa para el Kazekage"**

**Por: ****Ágata Black**

**Capitulo Siete: Soy lo prohibido**

_**Estimado lector debó avisar que este capitulo toma lugar todo en la misma línea de tiempo, es decir, exactamente cuatro mese antes que nuestra historia comenzara.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Habían pasado demasiadas caravanas, el desierto se hacia un poco mas grande cada día, la luna y las estrellas daban paso al sol, un día tras otro, pero el oasis no cambia, permanecía allí, era el punto de encuentro de las caravanas, fuera de la ciudad amurallada del palacio Hyuuga, donde desde las ultimas lluvias un evento se planeaba, la hija mayor del jefe del clan se casaría con su primo, el prodigio Hyuuga y después de la muerte del _shayj _el y ella gobernarían la prospera ciudad, el uno en armonía al lado del otro, la pareja perfecta.

Neji sonrió aun con sus labios apretados contra los de su prima, al escuchar el ruido seco de la espalda de ella contra la pared de la bodega, habían encontrado ese lugar por accidente escondiéndose de Hiashi.

-Neji-

Neji… Neji… Neji… era todo lo que podía pronunciar, todo lo que el quería escuchar, con sus níveas manos recorría los músculos en los bronceados y bien trabajados brazos de su primo, no es que no los conociera, los había memorizado desde un mes después de su cumpleaños catorce, la noche del cumpleaños de el, cuando Neji había entrado en su habitación y después de varios besos robados ella le habia logrado despojar de sus ropas y pues lo demás se había estado repitiendo desde entonces.

Las Fuertes piernas de su prima se sostenían a las caderas afiladas de el, su centro caliente lo provocaba con cada embestida, lo incitaba, los pechos de su prima, firmes y aun desarrollándose por su tierna edad se apretaban desnudos contra el suyo, sus ojos como la luna estaban dilatados por el placer, el tomo su redondo trasero con ambas manos y quito el cinto con adornos de oro que sostenía sus pantalones, dejándolos flojos, los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuello y bajo sus piernas al suelo privándole momentáneamente del calor que lo volvía loco, Neji podría jurar que escucho el sonido de los cascabeles y cadenas que adornaban las prendas de la chica chocar contra el suelo, el la tomo por el trasero de nuevo y la pego contra la pared abriendo sus pierna y sin permitirle abrazarlo con ellas la penetro de una ponderosa estocada…

-Neji-

Era música para sus oídos, sus quejiditos silenciosos, siempre pendiente de que los fueran a descubrir, pero el sabia, el sabia que ella lo olvidaría, que en aquel momento cuando su cuerpo se liberara seria ella quien olvidara que no podían ser descubiertos y el tendría que cerrarle la boca con un beso, cuando los ruiditos fueran demasiado fuertes, la chica arqueo su espalda por el placer y Neji aprovecho para tomar uno de sus pechos en su boca, como fruta prohibidas, aun tiernas, no se suponía que estuviera lista para degustarse, su piel pálida hacia ver sus pequeños pezones rosados como delicados botones, apenas listos para abrir, aun de pie degusto y torturo ambos hasta que la chica, como ya la mente de Neji había predicho, se olvido de toda precaución y soltó un grito en la cúspide del placer, ni las manos de Neji pudieron evitar que las piernas de ella se cerraran en torno a el dándole un fuerte apretón interno a su miembro, Neji soltó un gruñido y con poca delicadeza y aun sin salir de ella, bajo a su prima hasta el suelo y con ella debajo empezó a embestirla con mayor entusiasmo llevándola a ella a un segundo éxtasis y liberándose el, al final sudorosos, pegajosos y exhaustos se besaron antes de separarse para tomar un merecido respiro, Neji aun con el cuerpo temblando cerro los ojos y beso los delicados dedos de su prima, con un ultimo suspiro soltó su nombre mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos castaños de la menor.

-Hanabi-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaba de regreso. Sus ojos recorrieron el oasis, el lugar le era familiar y sin embargo el era un extraño en esas tierras, la gente savia que el era un hombre rico y poderoso, por eso todos le reverenciaban cuando el pasaba, desde las niñas del desierto hasta los patriarcas de otros clanes y otras caravanas que también descansaban en el oasis, como siempre proyectaba un aura de calma, pero solo sus mas allegados, aquellos que compartían sus ambiciones y por su puesto, aquellos que ya habían visto su verdadero ser sabían quien era el en realidad.

-Orochimaru, maestro-

-Dime Kabuto-

-Señor, la compañía ya descargo, los caballos están descansados-

-Dime una cosa Kabuto, los siete guerreros están listos?-

-Si señor, todos esperan la señal, están escondidos entre las dunas y no atacaran hasta que usted de la orden-

-Cual era el nombre de su líder?-

-Hoshigaki señor, señor Orochimaru si me permite, por que quiere usted usar a esos mercenarios, pudimos haber llamado a la banda de Madara-

-No, Madara esta preparándose para otra visita que tengo planeada-

-El antiguo clan Huchiha me imagino-

-Así es, lo visitaremos tan pronto terminemos con mis viejos amigos-

-Habrá sobrevivientes?-

-Por supuesto, esta es una parada demasiado importante para las caravanas del desierto, claro será Hoshigaki quien decida cuantos y el dirigirá la ciudad, los ciudadanos no representan un problema, Hoshigaki puede matarlos si quiere, incluso le dejare decidir sobre la familia, pero el padre y la hija son míos, Hoshigaki lo sabe-

-Señor, ya anunciaron su llegada al palacio?-

-No, pero planeaba pasar por allí, quiero ver a mi querido amigo y su familia, los Hyuuga. Además hay una personita a quien le debó entregar su regalo de bodas-

-La boda tiene fecha para dentro de dos lunas más-

-Nosotros ya no estaremos aquí, por eso debó ir a verla ahora-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hinata Hyuuga no era considerada la mas bella de las Hyuuga, esa era su hermosa hermana Hanabi con su bello rostro de niña, tampoco era un genio como su primo y prometido Neji, tampoco tenia madera de líder como su padre Hiashi, ni era diplomática como su tío Hizashi, el gemelo de su padre, pero nadie amaba las artes mas que ella, Hinata savia pintar, leer en voz alta y deleitar a quien le escuchara, también conocía muchos cuentos y podía inventar historias a una velocidad impresionante, podía dirigir un palacio, lo había hecho desde que su madre había muerto, y como había podido averiguar también podía organizar una boda real que se llevaría acabo en dos meses, pero lo que mejor hacia Hinata era bailar, su madre le había enseñado sus primeros pasos de baile antes de morir, aprendía con solo ver y la música parecía poner un hechizo sobre ella, sus piernas se movían por si solas, sus caderas marcaban el ritmo y sus brazos contaban historias que la música le entregaba a ella.

Sus bailes favoritos los había aprendido en las afueras del palacio, de las niñas de las caravanas, al pasar de los años su cuerpo demasiado delgado no ayudaba a la belleza del arte, pero poco a poco el baile había pagado y su cuerpo pese a no tener la delicadeza del de Hanabi que parecía una estatuilla de marfil, perfecta, era aceptable según ella, debido a las muchas horas de practica sus piernas mas bien firmes eran capaces de mantenerla danzando y dando piruetas por mas de tres horas sin descanso, también podía sostener su peso en los brazos, lo que los hacia fuertes, aun así delgados y largos sin dejar de verse elegantes, su cintura debido a los movimientos del baile era mas bien pequeña, sus pechos mas bien generosos eran firmes debido a los vendajes en que su tía la hacia dormir.

-Claro no todo es perfecto-

Hinata miro los abultados pantalones que colgaban de sus caderas, al parecer la única parte de su cuerpo que no había querido desarrollarse con el resto de su cuerpo, seguro que eran bonitas, pero no eran proporcionales al resto de ella, lo que evitaba que luciera como un perfecto reloj de arena, sin embargo si Hinata hubiera escuchado los comentarios de los hombres de las caravanas, sabría que ese minúsculo detalle no le restaba belleza y mas bien acentuaba la paste posterior de su anatomía que sin duda y por herencia era sencillamente catalogada como "perfecta".

Hinata Hyuuga, la mayor de las únicas dos hijas de Hiashi pasaba las mañanas recorriendo los caminos en el mercado de la ciudad, todos la conocían y saludaban al pasar, vestida de suave morado y cubierta por una capa que Neji insistía usara al pasear por las calles sin escolta salió al oasis, a las afueras de la ciudad, el oasis nunca estaba solo, siendo una de las paradas mas importantes para las caravanas siempre había gente nueva, arte para intercambiar, comprar… y muchas cosas por aprender, las mañas de mercado eran sin duda alguna sus favoritas.

-Hinata Hyuuga-

Hinata se giro a ver al hombre que sostenía su brazo, impidiéndole continuar su paseo, por primera vez pasaron por su mente las muchas veces que Neji y su padre le habían insistido para que llevara una escolta con ella y también, las veces que solía escaparse de dichas escoltas, hasta que ambos, primero Neji y luego su padre dejaron de insistirle en ese asunto, parecía que Hinata no necesitaba o quería una escolta, como se reprocho el no haberles hecho caso.

-Disculpa princesa, casi tuve que correr para alcanzarte-

-Quien es usted?-

-Como nos ha cambiado el tiempo querida Hinata, a ti los años te han vuelto mas hermosa que nunca y a mi me han convertido en un extraño a tus ojos, dime Hinata, todavía tienes el regalo que te mande hace diez años?-

-Un regalo?- Pregunto curiosa la Hyuuga, no recordaba ningún regalo en especial de algún hombre de hace diez años, quien podría ser este hombre, que la trataba tan familiarmente y además decía haberle hecho un regalo

-Veo que ya lo olvidaste- El agarre en su brazo se suavizo, el hombre le regalo una sonrisa enigmática a la que Hinata respondió

-Lo siento, quizá su nombre me resulte mas familiar-

-Mi nombre no es importante querida, dime como se encuentra tu padre, mi gran amigo Hiashi?-

-Muy bien-

-Y tu hermana, la última vez que la vi apenas podía caminar sin ayuda-

-Hanabi esta en el palacio-

El hombre empezó a caminar, invitando a Hinata a seguirlo con un simple gesto de la mano, ya libre de su agarre Hinata decidió que el un hombre solo y a esa edad, que aun no tenia muy clara pero era sin duda mayor que su padre, no era tan peligroso, así que decidió acompañarlo en su camino, que casualmente llevaba de regreso al palacio

-Esta ciudad me trae tan gratos recuerdos, tu madre aun vivía y yo pelee aquí mismo al lado de tu padre mucho tiempo antes de que tu nacieras-

-Entonces mi padre estará muy contento de ver a un viejo amigo y aliado suyo-

El hombre no respondió pero siguió sonriendo de esa manera tan enigmática, entonces recordó esos ojos, como si fueran de un sueño lejano

-El palacio no ha cambiado me supongo-

-Ningún cambio mayor, en general conserva su antigua estructura-

-Y el salón principal? Era mi salón favorito, con sus grandes cojines, las muchas telas de colores que o adornaban, el arte bordado de las alfombras, el aroma a café turco-

El hombre cerro los ojos como tratando de recordar el lugar, Hinata sonrió sinceramente pues ese era su lugar favorito de toda la casa, era allí donde bailaba para los invitados de su padre, era allí donde se llevaría a cabo su fiesta de bodas

-El salón esta intacto, espero igual a como usted lo recuerda-

-La última vez que estuve allí tu bailaste para mi-

-Yo?-

-Si, tu padre me permitió ver un espectáculo que entonces era íntimo y privado, exclusivo para la familia Hyuuga por tu edad, me encanto tu baile y por eso te mande ese regalo antes de que mi caravana partiera-

-Orochimaru sama-

Orochimaru sonrió, hincándose en una rodilla beso la delicada mano de Hinata

-Me honras con recordar mi nombre-

Hinata siguió la mirada del hombre hacia su cuello, cubierto por el abrigo que traía puesto, uno que si bien le acaloraba un poco, evitaba que su piel se quemara con el abrasivo sol, adivinando los pensamientos del hombre Hinata sonrió.

-Tú maravilloso regalo esta en casa, no me lo pongo todos los días por su valor, pero esta sano y salvo dentro de la hermosa caja que me mandaste-

Hinata sonrió ante su verdad a medias, unos años después del incidente había encontrado el cofre en una de las habitaciones preferidas de su madre, al parecer su padre no había devuelto el regalo, a sus diez años Hinata había tomado el cofre y lo había llevado a su habitación, escondiéndolo entre sus mas preciados objetos, tan pequeño era el cofre que nadie repararía en el y claro nunca se ponía el collar con el anillo que su padre reconocería de inmediato, pero eso era algo que el hombre no tenia por que saber.

-Me alegra que te gustase-

-No podría no gustarme, ahora ven con migo y tienes que entrar en el palacio y ser recibido como nuestro invitado, cena con nosotros –

-Te tomas demasiadas molestia con migo, mi caravana se ira mañana y la verdad quería ver a tu padre antes de marcharme, acepto tu invitación pero me pregunto, princesa si tu padre estará de acuerdo-

-Eres un viejo amigo de mi padre y estoy segura que a el no le molestara tu visita y me atrevo a añadir se alegrara mucho de verte y de que te tomes tu tiempo en tu corta visita a la ciudad para saludarlo-

-No se diga mas, permíteme pues saludarlo y regresare esta misma noche para tu cena-

Así juntos entraron al palacio Hyuuga donde Hinata dejo a Orochimaru en la misma habitación donde lo había visto por primera vez hacia ya diez años, cuando ella tenia seis, cuando se había dado cuenta ya era tarde pues su invitado esta instalado y ya había mandado a traerle algo así que sin mas fue en busca de su padre, pensando en dos lugares donde podría encontrarlo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Neji estate quieto-

Su primo no la había soltado desde la mañana cuando se habían encontrado antes del amanecer para hacer el amor en la sucia bodega y ahora acariciaba su cuello usando solo su lengua, y aunque ella le decía que debía dejarla ir por que primero, podrían ser descubiertos y segundo, o quería tener marcas en su piel que siento tan delicada las marcas tardaban demasiado en borrarse, pero Neji apretó su fuerte, duro y mucho mas alto cuerpo al suyo haciéndole notar su necesidad de ella, arrancándole al mismo tiempo un gemido de placer que no había podido contener, preguntándose como se podía llegar a desear y necesitar tanto a alguien a sus catorce años de vida.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, los eventos que cambiarían su vida desde hacia cinco meses cuando su primo había entrado a su cuarto aquella noche, cuando en su fiesta de cumpleaños Hiashi había dado la fecha de la boda entre el y Hinata, ella que había crecido amándolo primero como a un hermano, luego como a un amigo y por ultimo como a un hombre, si, ella le amaba con una mujer amaba a un hombre, pese a la diferencia de años y a la traición que su relación representaba para la familia pero mas importante aun para Hinata cada noche en la intimidad de su habitación se decía a si misma que devia terminar todo ese terrible y pecaminoso error a la mañana siguiente y sin embargo cuando se encontraba con Neji lo olvidaba todo y solo podía pensar en el y en amarlo y en aprovechar quizá solo un día mas las delicias de su pecado, solo un día mas.

-Al salón-

La voz ronca de Neji vibró por todo su cuerpo preparándola y llenándola de excitación al saber lo que vendría, con sus ropas mal acomodadas por que ella ya había estado torturando a Neji sobre su pantalón mientras el le había sacado y sin que ella se diera cuenta de cómo, uno de sus firmes pero aun pequeños pechos para succionar del sonrosado y erecto pezón.

-Estas loco, alguien puede estar allí-

-No hay nadie, no esperamos visitas-

Y si ella alguna vez había sido mas fuerte que la tentación y no había hido a encontrase con el al alba, su primo llegaba donde ella estuviese y le hacia suya con lagrimas de reproche en los ojos pero sin pronunciar palabra y así se alejaba de ella, dejándole mas desdichada que antes y entonces ella le buscaba a el y hacían el amor como locos prometiéndose no separarse, pero sabiendo al mismo tiempo que esa relación no tenia futuro por que Neji terminaría casandose con Hinata y ella tendría que casarse con alguien mas.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella Neji la tomo en brazos y mientras la besaba entraron en uno de los salones que desde siempre su usaban para recibir visitas, o hacerlas esperar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Padre-

Hiashi no levanto la mirada de los papeles que revisaba para ver a su hija, savia que era Hinata, Hanabi hubiera advertido su llegada con el sonido de sus pasos, los de Hinata en cambio eran tan ligeros.

-Dime Hinata, que noticias me traes del oasis, un caravana se marcha?-

-No padre, ha llegado una pequeña compañía esta mañana-

-Muchos van y viene Hinata, dime las noticias-

-Un amigo tuyo ha venido a verte-

-No tengo tiempo para reuniones, distráelo y manda mis disculpas-

-Estoy segura que si supieras quien es este amigo tuyo no mandarías ninguna disculpa e irías a recibirlo-

Hiashi levanto por fin la vista de los papeles y la poso sobre su hija, Hinata en el umbral de la puerta esperaba con los brazos detrás de la espalda y una postura relajada, sus ojos, que era todo lo que el velo le permitía ver a su padre, le prometían una sorpresa

-Quien, pues, es este invitado-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hanabi dejo de respirar cuando lo vio, claro que para entonces el ya les había visto a ellos, Neji había sido rápido y la había colocado detrás de el, el extraño visitante sin embargo parecía poder ver aun atravez de Neji, la estudio como si pudiera ver su cuerpo sin Neji como escudo entre ella y el, aunque Hinata había tardado menos de un segundo en arreglar sus ropas tenia el presentimiento de que el ya la había memorizado.

-Disculpen-

Orochimaru se dio la vuelta para que la pareja se compusiera o saliera corriendo, Hanabi una vez sus sopas estuvieron en su lugar opto por la segunda opción y cruzo la puerta con grandes zancadas sin mirar atrás con la cara roja de vergüenza y el corazón latiendo del miedo.

-No era mi intención interrumpir lo que fuera que hacían, me temo que no fui anunciado y tampoco me esperaban-

Neji miro al extraño de arriba abajo y no le gusto nada

-Quien es usted-

-Me conocen con muchos nombres y me dan muchos títulos, pero aquí solo soy Orochimaru, permíteme mencionar que has crecido mucho, joven Neji, y también la dulce Hanabi, ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la vi-

Orochimaru no podía esconder su sonrisa de triunfo, había ido al palacio Hyuuga con Hinata buscando una oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan lo antes posible, pero esto se había vuelto demasiado fácil

-Como entro usted aquí-

-Tu prometida, Hinata Hyuuga me invito a pasar, creo fue a buscar a su padre-

Con la mención del nombre de Hinata Neji desvió la mirada y el ambiente quedo en un profundo silencio cargado de tención

-Mejor ve y alcanza a tu prima, no valla a ser que se meta en mas problemas o se tope con ellos-

Neji miro a Orochimaru, sin entender si esas palabras intentaban insultar a Hanabi o si con ellas le decía que el no diría una palabra, sin embargo al escuchar la voz de Hiashi acercándose a la puerta salió tras Hanabi sin dejar de formular preguntas en su cabeza.

La puerta por la que Neji salió se cerró al mismo tiempo que del otro lado de la habitación Hiashi acompañado de su hija mayor entraban a ver a su visitante

-Orochimaru-

-Hiashi-

Por un instante eterno Hinata se sintió de nuevo como esa niña de seis escondida detrás de los sillones mirando a esos mismos dos hombres, de nuevo Hinata sintió la tención en su padre y la confianza en Orochimaru, este fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Eres muy amable al recibirme sin haber avisado de mi visita, estoy seguro que debes estar muy ocupado-

-Sabes que eres bienvenido en el palacio en cualquier momento, Hinata hizo bien en haberte invitado, tu no necesitas anunciarte-

Pese a las palabras tan amables Orochimaru era consiente de la incomodidad de Hiashi

-Muy amable como siempre, y tu hija, es una digna Hyuuga, me recuerda tanto a su madre-

Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario

-Hinata ve a por algo para nuestro invitado-

Una vez Hinata se hubo un incomodo silencio cayo sobre Hiashi mientras su invitado miraba entretenido por la ventana, Hiashi no se sorprendió cuando Orochimaru hablo de nuevo

-Ha cambiado mucho-

-Esta comprometida-

-Lo se, ella y el prodigio Hyuuga-

Los ojos de Orochimaru gritaban triunfo cuando volvió la cara a su anfitrión

-No estoy molesto, era obvio que tratarías de alejar a tu hija de mí, soy demasiado mayor para ella-

-Me alegra que entiendas, no intentaba ofenderte-

-No, desde luego que no-

-Te quedaras lo suficiente para la boda-

Orochimaru cerro los ojos y aun con esa molesta sonrisa en los labios sonrió

-No, tengo entendido que aun faltan dos meses y mi compañía y yo nos retiraremos de la ciudad esta misma noche, lamentablemente no volveré a pasar por aquí hasta quizá cuando ya tengas nietos-

La perspectiva de sus nietos hiso sonreír a Hiashi

-Siempre viajas tanto-

-Soy un hombre de negocios, mis caravanas no se detienen y yo tengo que estar viajando constantemente entre una y la otra, seriamos demasiados si fuéramos solo una-

-Eres una ciudad en movimiento, por que no te asientas?-

-Yo no fui hecho para echar raíces, además…-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hiashi cuando los ojos de Orochimaru se posaron sobre el, con una sedienta advertencia al pronunciar las siguientes palabras

-Las grandes ciudades siempre terminan cayendo en desgracia-

La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Hinata seguida por una esclava quizá que traía una charola de oro en las manos, el aroma del humeante café turco lleno la habitación

-Hinata me ha honrado con una invitación a cenar, espero no te moleste-

-Desde luego que no-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Asta aquí mi historia estimado lector, tenia planeado continuar pero un evento de lo mas excitante me hizo subir este capitulo mucho antes de lo imaginado, mi propio record me imagino, cuantas semanas? Ni si quiera un mes creo, también anunciar que por ciertas escenas y por cierta relación acomode el raiting del fic a "M". **

**Bien estimado lector la velocidad del siguiente capitulo depende totalmente de la otra historia ya que me prometí a mi misma publicar un capitulo de "After Life" por cada dos de Una Esposa… y tengo tantos proyectos en mente, entre ellos una adaptación de las novelas de Lisa Kleypas… (En pausa por problemas de autoría y copia, tengo que investigar mas detalles, para mi alivio esa esta completamente terminada y su entrega seria semanal…) y un nuevo fic en el que llevo mas de tres o quizá cuatro años trabajando, mi villano favorito pero no se en que serie ponerlo, no me atrevo a hablar mas del asunto por que aun no tengo mas que el prologo escrito.**

**Y si se pregunta cual fue el milagro que me hizo subir este capitulo… pues miren nada mas la cantidad de reviews gracias, de verdad gracias, los amo!**


End file.
